Perihelion
by jhull
Summary: CHAPTER ADDED NOV-5-09: Two years after breaking dawn, the Cullen's remain in Forks, with the protection of the werewolves, and the convenience of family. However, with confrontation tearing apart the relationships of the family what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Confrontation

_Notice: I do not own Twilight. I am merely a fan whom wishes the last book was not the end. So I continue it here with Perihelion. I still show different points of view throughout the chapters, so please acknowledge the changes. So I begin this fan fiction with the first chapter. Enjoy!_

**Perihelion **

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Confrontation **

_EDWARD POV:_

I never thought that any person was capable of the loving anyone like the love I hold for my wife, Bella. That is until she gave life to the other most important woman of my existence, Renesmee, our daughter. They are more precious than life itself to me, even eternal life.

When I first met Bella I had no intention of this ever occurring. However, the power she holds over me is irreversibly and wholly my purpose for existence. She once said that she didn't 'deserve' me. On the contrary, for I feel as though I never deserved the angel that she is. She gave her life to me, and my daughter so that we may live forever together. And for that gift I will do anything in my power, out of my power, anything possible, or impossible for her.

There was a time when I thought that the best for her was my absence in her life. Pulling myself from her side for those months was my Aphelion. For Bella is my sun, she is the light which guides me through the days; without her I am nothing.

Forks remains our home, and for that all of us are grateful. Renessme is two years old and appears to be around six. Every day she grows physically and intellectually she is very advanced, however, she is still only a child. We should have been entering our Junior year at Berkley, instead everyone except for the Werewolves, Charlie, and Sue think the Cullen's are dispersed throughout the country seeking further education.

Carlisle continues his work at the hospital, however the women whom adore him are regularly stunned by his beauty and apparent retention to aging. Thankfully, Alice saw a TV show on stage makeup and she now enhances Carlisle's age every morning before work. Her bathroom counter is consistently over flowing with ample amounts of products. I had to say though, Alice was doing a pretty nice job of making Carlisle look older. Emmett found the final product hilarious; it saddened me for at first. Of course everyone in their right mind wants to be young forever. But, for the few of us who have eternal youth dream of growing older with the one we love. After all, the grass is always greener on the other side.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper reside in the large windowed home that we have created so many memories in these years with Carlisle and Esme. Bella, Renessme, and I still live in our little cottage in the woods beside the main residence, and it has served us well these last few years. Jacob comes and goes from both homes. Billy still encourages him to return home every once in a while, but it seems to be too hard for him to leave Renesmee despite the occasion. Jacob still holds his own pack outside of Sam's which keeps watch over the closest vicinity towards the Cullen residence. Sam's patrols the outer regions to ensure nothing ever intrudes. All of their precautions put all of us at ease considering the trouble magnet attached to the two most important women of my life.

The mornings often began as Bella and I lay in bed, obviously not sleeping, but just loving each other in all ways possible. The cottage is warm because of summer now. The sun's rays streaked through the open windows of our bed room and danced gracefully over the glittering satin skin of Bella's bare shoulders. At the moment I reached out to her I heard Renessme in the other room; her thoughts had shifted. They began replaying a scene from the past in which Volturi had confronted the Cullen family and the gathering of supporting vampires witnessing our miracle child, and ensuring our families future. She watched her mother and I from the back of a large dog.

"Renesmee is dreaming of the Volturi again…" I repeated for Bella

"Should this make us concerned? This is the 3rd time this week!"

"There is nothing to worry about regarding them. They know how strong our bonds are, and they would never try to claim that Renessme is dangerous, they don't want to have to cross us again. " _For now_. I thought.

The Volturi had found motivation to disintegrate the Cullen coven. We rival their very existence in talent and popularity. They did come to eliminate Renesmee but also gain members with exceptional gifts. They had their heart set on Alice who can tell the future, Benjamin whom can modify Earth, Wind, and Fire. Zafrina can manipulate minds, and of course my wife whom can protect others from any mental intrusion. I am not so concerned with the Volturi yet because it has been such a short time period for another visit. Considering the almost humiliation that would have befallen them during our last encounter they remain threatened by us. Two years in Vampire time is equivalent to about one hour to a Human. Hopefully we would not hear from them for a long extended amount of time.

"I suppose your right, but as long as we remain a threat in their eyes I cannot rest easy"

"Rest my love," I replied trying to ease her. "For now we are safe, and together. Leave the worry, let's not ruin this perfect morning." I explained as I traced my fingers across her ivory shoulders. Renesmee's thoughts took a turn as I kissed my wife. Seconds later our beautiful daughter came striding into our bedroom. Her mahogany and bronze locks bouncing as she leapt into our bed.

"Good morning sunshine!" Bella cooed

"Mornin' Mommy, Daddy!" exclaimed Nessie

I reached up and swept our six year old into my arms and began pretend biting her. Her giggles filled the room as Bella joined in kissing Renesmee's rosy cheeks.

"Stop! Stop!" Renessme squealed as we 'assaulted' her.

"okay okay," I said as I stopped eating her. "I guess your right, I need to save some for later." I winked at Nessie as her mouth curled up into a smile.

"Okay honey" Bella said, as she began combing Nessie's hair with her long elegant fingers. "What would you like for breakfast? Eggs mixed with veggies? Or maybe some fluffy pancakes?!" she recited.

"EWWWWW!"

"Come on honey." I encouraged, "It's not so bad!"

"Then you guys have to eat it with me!!"

At the moment the words came out of her mouth Bella turned to look at me. However, after reading Nessie's thoughts before she spoke I was already ready to meet her gaze. She and I both knew what that meant. Vampires do not eat human food like Nessie can. However, if we have no choice we can choke it down, and then choke it up later. Which Bella and I were not very fond of.

"Why don't you want any human food Nessie?" I questioned.

"It gross! Can't Jay take me out for breakfast?!"

"Honey, you know Jacob can't always do what you want to do. He has responsibilities and can't be glued to you all the time."

It seemed as soon as Jacob heard Nessie recite his nickname he was on alert, I heard his thoughts and estimated him about seven hundred feet away and closing.

"_Should we head north? The stags were pretty docile last time, Nessie would rather them be more challenging. I wonder if Bells & Eddy are going to be angry Nessie requested me again. I know she is only two but I can't help the urgency to be with her!" _Jacob beguiled

"He's on his way" I whispered to Bella almost wordlessly.

"Listen Renesmee" Bella kneeled in front of our daughter, "Your Father and I want nothing but the absolute best for you. We love Jake just as much as you, and I know you would prefer to have blood instead of solids, but you cannot ignore your human side."

"Your mothers right darling, you need to balance your nutrition. You had a stag a few days ago. This means its time for some human food, and Jacob is part human too so I'm sure he wouldn't mind eating some of it with you," I explained.

"Okay," Nessie caved.

_**Bang, Bang. **_Jacob. Nessie flew to the door as Jacob simultaneously emerged into the living room. " Nessie!" he swept her up onto his shoulders.

"Jay!" Nessie roared.

After breakfast Bella, Renessme, and I made our way towards the main house, and Jacob went to meet the 'troops' towards the West.

As we crossed the threshold I knew what was ahead, but it was still shocking to me. Rose stormed from the stairs with Emmet trailing behind her.

"How COULD YOU?!" Rose exclaimed targeting her aggression towards Emmet. She reached the piano and pivoted to face her husband. Vicious and hurtful thoughts blazed through my mind. I raced towards her and put myself between her and my piano. I knew what would have become of it had I not been there to put myself between her and my other 'baby'.

My obvious protective stature did not sway Rose from her goal of beating Emmett with something. Before she made a thought for me to interpret she had my piano's bench in her hands and hurled it in the direction of Emmet's head. Emmet's reaction was slower than average. He was probably distracted that the love of his existence was enraged at him.

BELLA POV:

We entered our family's communal room with an eruption of drama. Rosalie and Emmett usually got into arguments. Who doesn't argue with their significant other? They have been together for longer than I would be in Human years or even longer perhaps. After that amount of time there were bound to be problems. However, my intuition told me that Rose was reacting far worse than normal. As the piano bench splintered into multiple pieces after intercepting Emmet's face the look on Emmet's face said it all; hurt, shocked, confused, and worried. I could feel a difference in Rose's spark as I expanded my shield around her examining her aura seeking for an answer.

The animosity I felt surging from Rosalie's spark felt bitter in my mouth. I held onto Renesmee's hand slightly tighter as I pulled her onto my hip. I instinctively recoiled my shield as the pain radiated from Emmett's spark turned into a fire within my throat that was nothing related to the thirst. Emmett looked paler than I had known to be possible.

He lunged for her to put her in his arms and hold onto her as he usually did being the largest Vampire in our family. Suddenly the bitterness roared, and I felt Rose break her self control, Edward must have heard her thoughts like I interpreted her emotion. As Rose lunged towards Emmett and Edward jumped between the couple, and I knew Rose wouldn't stop. There was something in her that craved for his pain.

Fear for my husband and my equal surged through me I felt a sudden Hardening of my invisible band and I knew something had changed. Suddenly I felt a film cover my body with almost the sensation of pop rocks erupting across my skin. It expanded from my sides and enveloped Edward and sheltered my brother. The film appeared to be a shimmering version of Reynolds Wrap, and within a millisecond Rose slammed into it with immense force and it repel her across the room. All eyes were suddenly on me as my Wrap re-absorbed into my skin. No one spoke for it seemed like eternity until Rose re-entered the spotlight.

"Its over." She spoke coolly towards Emmett. She pivoted towards the door her blonde locks cascading down her shoulder, her coat was suddenly buttoned as she fled from the scene. My muscles stiffened reddening the leap towards Rose's scent but Edward spoke.

"Let her go," Edward replied to everyone in the room.

"What was that about?!" I shot towards Emmet.

"Mommy what _was that?!_" Nessie exclaimed patting my shoulders.

As if on cue Carlisle and Esme entered from down the stairs. Hand in hand as always. Carlisle glided towards Renesmee looking down at her lovingly.

"Renesmee, would you mind?" he motioned for her to touch his check and transmit the entirety of the last four seconds with entire detail.

After Renessme finished Carlisle looked towards Emmett. The compassion I felt from him tasted like sparkling cider. He walked towards Emmett who slumped down onto the ground dumbfounded.

"Did that just happen?" Emmett mumbled.

"What did you do?!" Edward inquired

"Don't worry Emmet, she will be back… she loves you!" Esme encouraged.

"Son," Carlisle spoke, "what sparked this?"

"Well, we were talking about adopting again…" Emmet explained, it seemed like it was almost repeating the story for the twentieth time. "It was like it has always been in that discussion, but this time… she just erupted. Suddenly without warning. I don't know what's happened, my Rose would never have reacted like that."

"Don't worry she'll come around." I explained, "It's probably just some variation of PMS for vampires!"

Emmett chucked, as he regained a bit of humor while trying to believe what I had said.

Carlisle then turned toward me with curiosity radiating. "Do that again," he requested.


	2. Chapter 2: Impossible

_Reminder: I do not own the Twilight series or any of its characters._

Perihelion

Chapter 2:

BELLA POV:

Considering what had happened in the last fifteen seconds we were all in awe. Carlisle turned to me with his request and I was bewildered. Where had the materialization of my shield come from? Obviously my concern for my husband was key.

"I don't know if I can, it all happened so suddenly…" I trailed off.

"I know," Carlisle spoke, "so let's give you some motivation. Nessie, would you do your grandfather another favor my dear?"

Without question Renesmee lifted her hand towards my cheek.

Instantly I saw in slow motion my husband being threatened. With immense concentration I pulled my band tighter together, until I felt pop rocks across my skin. The concentration would have been comparable to an old lady with thick glasses trying to thread a needle with no light source. It was exhausting to say the least as I pushed it beyond my skin, and then I heard my daughter giggle. She must have felt it pass across her.

"It tickles!" She professed.

"Hold it there Bella, you're doing wonderful" Carlisle encouraged.

He moved towards one of the legs of the piano bench that had just been shattered over Emmet, and threw it at me with great precision. As my shield had done to Rosalie it mimicked with the piece of wood. As soon as it encountered my sparkling wrap the leg flew to the other side of the room.

"Astounding" remarked Carlisle.

"Bella!" Edward came towards my wrap until I shrank it back to nothingness, mentally drained. He embraced me and kissed me heartily on my forehead. "That was amazing! How is it you've never done that before?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it?!" Esme replied, "The last time we ever had any dangerous encounter she was just exploring her power! Now that her mental shield is fully functional she just needed a boost to materialize it! Bella you may be the most extraordinary vampire any one has ever encountered! Well, that's to say besides Edward."

Edward smiled that twisted smile that I had fallen in love with and it sent me swooning. At least now, finally, I would have the ability to protect the ones I loved.

I spent the remainder of the day not thinking about my expanded power, but wondering about what had happened with Rosalie and Emmett. Hadn't their relationship been impenetrable? They had been married countless of times and have had countless homes together. In fact wasn't it Emmett himself who regularly bragged how Rose and he tore down houses in the midst of their passion? How could something like that ever be broken?

Alice and Jasper returned from their hunting about 2 hours late for the festivities. They arrived much earlier than expected because Alice had seen Rosalie arrive at the Denali coven and Tanya accepting her with open arms. As soon as Emmett heard she was not returning that night he was truly heart broken. He had hopped it was just a tiff and that Rose would return and they would make up, he was wrong. Rose did not come back that night, or the next. He sulked around the house, often confined himself in Carlisle's library too gloomy to go to his and Rosalie's room.

I heard his steps pounding down the staircase and Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Renesmee, and I were all waiting for him. Carlisle returned to work the previous day telling us that in time Rose would return and we should all give her the space she deserved.

"I'm going after her, I don't care what you all or Carlisle says. I love her too much to just let her go." Emmett pleaded.

Edward picked up Renesmee and swept her off into the kitchen put her at the kitchen table with a book and returned. Obviously this was going to be a deep conversation and thought it better that Renesmee not know about her separated Aunt and Uncle. After it had all registered I was thankful he did it. I then gazed upon Emmett's expression.

I had never seen this side of him. Usually it was like communicating with a ravenous funny bull with an attitude. Now it was like talking to a corpse missing his heart beat.

"Emmett, obviously something strange is going on with Rose. Did you ever think that maybe she just needs some time alone? We all have been cooped up together for years. Maybe she needs to just get out and experience the world for a little while?" Edward explained.

"Yes, I have thought of that, but why would she need to _leave me_? I would have been glad to go with her… I _love _her; I will do anything for _her._"

If Vampires could cry Emmett would be hysterically sobbing. I felt so bad for him; I knew what it was like to have the love of your life leave.

I looked towards Edward and expanded my mental shield away from me so that I could tell him what I was thinking without any intrusion.

"_Emmett is so hurt, I can't imagine Rosalie hasn't returned. They are usually so inseparable. Maybe Emmett is right, perhaps he should go speak with her. You know when you left it was all you wanted to do, and all I wanted you to do. If you would have done it sooner it would have been far less painful for both of us. Maybe we should re-consider?"_

At that moment we all heard it, a gathering of at least five massive werewolves hurtling towards our home. Alice shot out of her seat and opened the door to an almost naked Jacob, and Seth.

"Where's the fire?" I questioned.

Edward flew towards the kitchen obviously checking on Nessie. He returned less than a second later.

"Where?" Edward asked Jacob.

"About two hundred meters away. The trail leads off to the East. There was only one, we are tracking it right now." Jacob replied obviously just as concerned as Edward.

EDWARD POV:

How could this be? Who could it be? My mind was racing at the speed of light. Just two hundred meters away? How could our protectors be fooled?

"How long ago did this happen?" I asked Jacob with intensity.

"_Seth ran across it not more than two minutes ago, it seems to be about 2 days old, I know I know I don't know how this happened. We have all the perimeter under control there has never been any sign of anyone this close ever since the Volturi. We must have been getting to lax, too confident. Is she okay?"_

"She's fine" I replied.

Bella stood in between the both of us and looked at me with fire returning to her eyes.

"_WHAT'S GOING ON?!" _She demanded at me mentally.

"There has been a breach in security." I explained with softness because I knew what was coming.

My wife turned to Jacob with bitterness in her voice that I hadn't heard in nearly two years, "Spill."

"Seth ran across a sent of an outsider about two hundred meters away from here. It led to the East; the pack is tracing it now"

"_JACOB?! I knew you would have changed, EDWARD?! Edward listen"_ it was Sam, obviously with more information, "_We tracked it about four hundred meters to the East where there was another vamp waiting. Their trail disappears. They did not walk through our forest from there. They must know how to cover their sent."_

"There were two of them" I recited, "They both originated at the same point together then one came close to our home then returned. Their scent is masked so we don't know which direction they came from or went. Unless……." I let me words trail off.

Was that possible? I have never heard of a Vampire masking their odor. Only Vampires who know Werewolves could know they can smell us. But, we aren't the only one's to know. The Volturi know we are in alliance with them. But is that possible?

"Unless they are in league with the Volturi, they are our only enemies who know that. A better question is why anyone would come here in the first place."


	3. Chapter 3: Farewell

_NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS._

**I would greatly appreciate any reviews. **

CHAPTER 3: Farewell

**Emmett POV:**

You could cut the tension with a knife. Two unknown vampires were identified as being only a few hundred meters from our home. Two days had passed, and we had just found out. What was the use of having thirteen werewolves guarding you if you found out you were in danger days after the fact. To look at the bright side, nothing had happened to anyone, but me. The love of my existence didn't want to be with me anymore, and I had no idea why.

I had re-played the conversation time and time again in my head. We were just sitting in our room relaxing, I was surfing the web looking at all these fan pages for vampires, which was hilarious. I motioned to Rose when I found this picture of a 'suspected vampire' who was covered in baby powder and had obvious fake fangs. Maybe it was just my super-human eye sight. She laughed at my find, and then we began speaking of Renessme.

"I wish we could have a little on of our own." Rose professed.

That's how it always began, with a wish.

"I know honey." I replied, "We have talked about adoption many times, it's just not very realistic."

"We could pretend!" she pleaded, "It's not like we never pretend to be human. It's not like we have bright green scales and saber teeth! A child would never know the difference!"

"Baby," I explained as I pulled her into my arms, "I want to have a child with you just as much as you do. It is just not a good time, especially because of Renesmee, she grows at a far too rapid pace, another child would notice."

Every other time we have this conversation she would say, "Emmett, your right, this time. This still doesn't mean that we can't talk about it again, and in the future maybe have a baby of our own."

This time it was drastically different. "Every time you say that, every time! We have been discussing this for over a decade and nothing has changed!" she exploded. " When are you going to do what I want? What I NEED!!" she continued.

I must have looked like a deer in headlights, but that didn't stop her.

"You know what?! You probably don't want a baby with me; you're just making all these excuses again and again. Fine, I won't have a baby, with YOU!" she steamed. She rose and flew gracefully out of the room.

There was nothing I could say, the words were so harsh. They stung me like bees on every orifice of my body.

"Emmett…." a faint voice said, "… do you think he's okay?" the voice pondered.

She threw a piano bench at my head! She tried to attack me, and broke up with me, within 2 minutes time. Rosalie is defiantly opinionated, but this seemed extreme.

"Son, are you okay?" Carlisle's voice said. He seemed to get louder, until he focused into my vision. Suddenly the real world appeared

**Bella POV:**

It was nearly twenty four hours since we were informed of the strangers so close to our home. There were so many questions running through my head. Who were they? Were they friend or foe? What did they want with us? Edward had explained to me his theory of the Volturi coming to attack, but why send only two? If they were going to do a sudden offensive strike they would need to send more than two vampires to take out the largest, most powerful coven in North America. If they had been un-friendly why didn't they attack? We had no information of their existence so close by our home, it would have been the opportune time.

I let the thoughts boil in my head as I held my daughter in my lap letting her cradle her ever-growing body.

Edward sat playing his piano lulling me into the closest state to sleep I could. I stared at that man, the most beautiful being I had ever set my eyes on. I loved that man, and he loved me.

I heard footsteps from the story above us. I knew it was Carlisle, since we had heard the news he had taken a leave of absence from the hospital telling them we were all gathering to go on holiday. The charade was to dedicate more time to tracking down whom, and why the two mysterious vampires had appeared. He was just as stumped as we were and perhaps even more frustrated. After all, he was the most intelligent of us all when it came to our kind.

Emmett was in shambles, and worsening by the day. All of us had noticed. It had reached the point where not even Jaspers soothing presence could find him any relief. Emmett was so down-cast that Jasper could not bear to be in the same room with him for more then ten minutes because he would be in so much pain himself.

I felt so bad for Emmett, of course I knew what he was going through. When Edward had left me he had said, "You're human, time heals all for your kind." For Emmett time worsened his condition.

"_Edward, dear, we have to do something"_

He looked towards me with a quizzical expression.

"_Emmett, he's falling apart. Every day he worsens. It has only been half a week since Rose left and his condition deteriorates daily."_

"He is not the largest threat to our family." Edward hissed almost silently.

Edward had not been the same since we had found out about our visitors. Constantly he thought, constantly he schemed.

"_I am just as concerned with the visitors as you are, but now the pack is entirely dedicated. They will not fail us. Jacob will not fail __**her**__…" _ I indicated towards our daughter. 

He knew I was right. The concern for Renesmee far outweighed any other objective for Jacob. He would protect her at all costs, just like her parents.

"What do you propose?" Edward questioned.

"You are the only one who can hear her," I spoke. "You can find the reason; you could convince her to come back!" I encouraged.

"Rosalie cannot be forced to do anything, and I could not leave."

"Edward." I looked him in the eye and gently re-arranged our daughter on the couch by herself. I glided towards him and scooped his perfect jaw into my elegant icy fingers and gazed into his perfect golden eyes. "You are the only one who can re-unite this family. Emmett needs you, We need you."

I could practically hear the agony within him surge. Leaving on a mission to bring back Rosalie could take days, days without me and without Renesmee while we were in danger not but seventy-two hours ago.

"What if…."

"Edward!" I proclaimed, " Do not be afraid for us…"

At that moment I stiffened my band expanded my Wrap and enveloped our daughter and myself.

"Nothing will touch us" I assured him.

That was the truth. With my new expanded knowledge of my power nothing could touch us or intrude on our thoughts.

"You worry to much my love." I told my husband as I sat beside him and placed my hands upon the ivory keys in front of him.

I mimicked the lullaby he had always played for me. After hearing it so often and having so much free time these last twenty four months I had more than enough time to memorize it myself.

**EDWARD POV:**

Bella was right. With her new expansion of power if anyone had intended to harm my family Bella could protect them. Still it was like trying to rip the skin off of my bones and walk away when I ever tried to leave her side.

Rosalie had left and it was now up to me to find her.

I consulted Carlisle of my plan to return to Denali with the intent of returning with Rosalie and save Emmett the anguish that had consumed him. Carlisle agreed. I did not inform Emmett of our plot, if he knew I was going to find her he would want to come. That was not the best plan of action. If I had miraculously convinced him to stay behind and let me go alone and returned with out her he would have plunged further into the void. Then who knows if we could stop him from going to provoke the Volturi.

My trip was set and my cover would be tracking with the Quileute pack.

I stood on the threshold with my daughter and my wife wrapped in my arms. It would only take me a few hours to reach Denali on foot, but who knew how long it would take to convince Rosalie to return.

"You are the loves of my existence." I told my girls. "I will be back before you know it."

The kiss that was exchanged with my wife reminded me too much of when we departed from each other when she was human and James was after her. The desperation seeping through her lips was evident. I pecked my daughter on the forehead and lovingly tightened our embrace before I turned and ran. I didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

I would greatly appreciate any reviews.

CHAPTER 4: Nothing  


**EDWARD POV:**

I ran for hours straight. Tree by tree by tree I passed. I began to notice a definite change in the climate and the surrounding landscape. As the snow got thicker I winded around mountains and through deep cavernous spaces dug out by glaciers thousands of years ago.

A sent hit my nose that I recognized in a 'heart beat', Vampires.

I rounded the clearing to see a large white home which was practically invisible against the snow. If humans were ever to pass by they would defiantly not even recognize the structures existence.

My speed slowed as I approached in caution slightly wary of the first reaction Rosalie would give me. After all, the last time we had seen each other she looked like she would like nothing more than to rip my head off of my body, and burn me.

As my footsteps were heard Tanya emerged from the home. Her waist long strawberry blonde hair was in loose curls as she waved me closer.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, "What a pleasure it is to have you here!"

I tried to block her thoughts from my mind, after all my 'heart' was tied to Bella forever.

"Tanya." I greeted her respectfully by embracing her lightly and briefly. "I assume you know why I am here." I questioned.

"Well obviously it wasn't for me!" she joked. "Yes, Rosalie is here, but I am not sure what she will do when she finds you have come for her, if that is your intention."

"I know not of my own intentions" I assured her.

"Your funeral" she replied.

Tanya led me into her home which I had not seen in at least a century. When her mother was alive it was very colorful, with earthy browns and leafy greens, yellows and oranges. Now it was many deep blues, mixed with a faded gray. The furniture was boxy and did not look very comfortable to sit in, and as I walked through towards the spiraling stair case I heard Rosalie from upstairs. Her fingers were tapping impatiently on what I thought was an oak table. I flinched; hopefully she would not bring it down with her and through it at my head, poor Emmett.

"Rosalie, sister, may I speak with you?" I questioned.

Tanya's thoughts protruded my mind, "Edward, Edward, Edward… if only, if only. I wonder what Rosalie will do? Obviously she has no intention of returning. I wonder if she will join our coven now. After all, why would she want to be with Emmett she obviously detests him, I doubt she could ever endure being around him regardless if her brothers, sisters, and 'parents' are there."

I hoped Tanya was wrong; Emmett would not likely survive this much longer.

Soon enough Rose streamed down the spiral staircase in the center of the grand room and hissed towards me.

"What do you want?" She thought. "You even smell like him." She spoke with resentment.

"Rose, we miss you." I said calmly, I thought it would be best to keep it simple at first.

"I miss you too… I just can't be around him. I can't I WON'T."

The pain that seared through her mind was similar to that of Emmett's however, slightly distorted. "He doesn't understand what I NEED. He doesn't love me enough. I can't and I won't live with someone like that."

"Rose, he needs you, we need you. Emmett would do anything for you. Without you he is nothing, right now he is nothing. You can't deny you NEED him too. Rose come home. "

"No" she whispered blankly. "I want a baby; I need a baby, if he won't have one with me I'll find someone who will."

"Rose, he wants to have children with you, it's just not the right time."

"IT'S NEVER THE RIGHT TIME WITH HIM. So, I'm not with him."

"Rosalie, you cannot help but envy my daughter. I know you were born to be a mother, but this excessive amount of envy is dangerous. Come home and wait. It will be time eventually for you to have your own child."

"No" She whispered "Now."

**Jasper POV:**

The emotions that were pulsing through our home were astonishing me. Every direction I turned there was a new emotion. Emmett always caused me to sink into a wasteland of despair and I had no knowledge of being free of it until I stumbled out of his presence. Bella had become a nervous wreck since Edward had left almost 48 hours ago. Carlisle was frustrated with not being able to decipher the purpose of our strange visitation. Alice and Esme were concerned for our brothers and sisters, and obviously for our niece. As for myself I was most concerned about the visitors. With my extensive battle knowledge the behavior of the two lone vampires was very curious.

I emerged from the seclusion of Bella and Edwards's cottage and slowly sauntered towards the main house. I found the need to be distant from my family in times of great emotional upheaval. So many differentiations in emotion were almost sickening.

I passed into the edge of the clearing surrounding our glass plated home. We had lived here for nearly four years, which is much longer than we had in any other of our homes. And, yet again, Forks was ground zero.

I could smell the stench of werewolves tracing from the East where the tracks of the unknown vampires began. I did not recognize them either which was even more disappointing.

As I crossed the threshold of my hearing capabilities I could tell Jacob had returned to our home, hopefully with results.

I entered the familiar family room to witness Jacob playing dolls with Renesmee. Bella was sitting at the piano memorizing the keys in an effort to improve her piano skills. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch watching a documentary on habitats of vampire bats in the Amazon rain-forest. Alice had emerged from the kitchen with two plates of home cooked Chinese food for Jacob and Renesmee.

"Oh no Alice, I don't know about eating this…" Jacob stated. "I don't care if you saw it off a cooking channel, this could be bad on even a dog's stomach."

"Come on Jacob, don't be a sissy, I bet you Renesmee will eat it." she scooped a bit the foreign food from the dish and offered it to Nessie. "Here you go Nessie, give it a try!" she encouraged.

Nessie accepted the food into her mouth and began chewing with an excited look dwindling on her face. After she swallowed a large smile erupted across her face.

"HA, Jay I did it! You're a sissy!" she giggled and clapped.

"Fine, give it here." He motioned towards the plates in Alice's hands. He held one above his mouth and practically inhaled all of the contents. He similarly gobbled up the second in no time. "HA HA, Who's laughing now Nessie?!" seconds later an enormous burp passed his lips and all of us ran for cover. Having to smell human food being cooked was one thing, but just another when you had to smell a burp coming from a werewolf who had just swallowed two plates of greasy Chinese food.

"Disgusting!" Alice commented.

"That was defiantly raunchy…" I confessed to Jacob after I rose from behind the couch which I used as protection from the wind escaping his mouth.

"I know you enjoyed it, don't even try to convince me otherwise." Jacob assured himself.

"Come on Alice," I tugged for my partner. "Let's leave before we 'suffocate'."

I embraced her had in mine as I led her up towards our bedroom. We entered the familiar quarters and I sat down on our bed. We never slept but Vampires still enjoyed cuddling. I snickered at my thought and lay down next to Alice whom had immediately joined me. I scooped my arm underneath her neck as I positioned myself beside her. We laid there for a few moments until we heard the familiar patter of Edward running, after all he was the fastest vampire we knew. We flew out of bed to peak out onto the porch where Edward and Bella were embraced, but where was Rose?

**BELLA POV:**

As soon as I heard Edwards feet hitting the ground I was outside. I practically flew into his outstretched arms. He held me for over a minute without a word. Nothing mattered more to me than the fact that he was back.

"She didn't come back?" I questioned almost silently out of fear for Emmett hearing.

"No. There is no way to convince her, she's just as stubborn as ever." Edward answered.

"Did you get any answers as to why?"

"She envy's Renesmee. She wants a child of her own and if Emmett will not have one with her she will not be with him."

After the reuniting with our family I went to go find my big brother Emmett. I floated up the stairs towards his room where you could usually find him.

"Emmett?" I called into his room when I did not see him at first.

I gazed about the room until I noticed a pale figure tucked inside Rosalie's deep closet.

"Emmett? What are you doing?"

He was motionless underneath the racks of wardrobe.

"Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme!" I bellowed.

Within seconds all my family was in the closet peering down at Emmett. He remained where he was and did not move, not even look towards us. He stared blankly in front of him as if he was dead.

"He's emotionless." Jasper added. "I have never encountered anyone at anytime who didn't have an emotion. He is like a blank canvas."

Esme knelt down beside him and took his jaw in her hands forcing him to look at her. "Son, talk to me."

He did not change.

In an attempt to rouse any life from him I challenged, "Ha, bet I could beat you in a match now!"

Still nothing.

We all stood there until seconds turned to minutes, until minutes turned to an hour, nothing.

"What's wrong with him Carlisle?!" Alice pleaded

Carlisle replied bluntly, "The light's on but no one is home."

**IF you want to find out what happens I need to see some reviews. I am running on empty when it comes to what you all think about the story so far. Please let me know so I can modify the plot according to what you all think! Thanks so much for your input!**


	5. Chapter 5: Thump

NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

**So, writing Perihelion so far has been pretty easy, it flows pretty well out of my fingers. I am starting to wonder how you all like it, please feel free to review/comment on all chapters. I would greatly appreciate ANY constructive criticisms. So I will continue now with Chapter 5.  
**  
Chapter 5: _Thump, Thump_

BELLA POV:

It had been almost a week since Emmett turned into a vegetable. Edward had poked and prodded into his mind but found nothing, just like Jasper. Carlisle had deduced that perhaps he was just in shock and he would come out of it in time, after all he had to eat sooner or later. So far, we had moved him down into the living room to try and stimulate him with normal activity.

Edward was sitting beside Renesmee at the piano teaching her about the fundamentals of music. He had begun teaching her a few weeks ago, but recently she had become much more interested in learning. Jacob sat on the couch beside Emmett, and was chowing down on some pizza that Esme had made them for lunch.

Alice descended from the second floor in less than two seconds and in a fraction extra she had propelled a delicate silver phone into my hands as I stood over my husband and daughter.

"Charlie's going to call, I think it would be best he didn't come over right now" she mouthed the word Emmett and pointed secretively towards his motionless physique. Unfortunately she was right, Charlie would ask to many questions as to what was wrong with Emmett if he hadn't moved the whole time he was here, and I didn't like lying to him.

Sure enough, Ring, Charlie; I picked up and didn't even attempt to make my voice more human sounding. My dad was bound to get used to it. "Hey Dad."

"Howdy kid, how are my two best girls doing?"

"Nessie is fine, and I am fine also." I assured him.

"So when will I get a chance to see you all?" Charlie made it his goal in life to see me and his grand daughter at least twice a week. Edward regularly took part in the visits and him and my father were getting along quite well. Charlie finally accepted that Jacob was out of that portion of my life and that his son-in-law was perfect for me in the long run. Little did he know that that 'long-run' would be eternity for Edward and I.

"How about we come over after dinner tonight?" I suggested.

"Sure that sound's great; I am going with Sue to the diner tonight. I expect we will be home around six thirty."

"We'll see you when you get home Dad." Whew, at least I didn't have to un-invite him over to our main house. That would have seemed fishy to even Charlie.

"See you Bells."

"Bye Dad." I gently flipped shut the delicate phone and tossed it on the couch next to Emmett.

I looked back down at my husband and our little monster, she lifted her attention from the key's to me.

"Mommy, are we going to Grandpa Charlie's tonight?!" she was thrilled.

I nodded and she squealed. I looked towards my Husband's onyx eyes; it must have been nearly two weeks since he hunted last. A fuzzy memory zoomed through my thoughts; I moved my mental shield above me like a halo and repeated the memory for Edward. I had walked into Biology for the first time and I looked towards the miracle of a man sitting next to the only open seat in the class. I turned to look at him and his deep dark eyes and then something filled in where half of my soul was missing. I grinned mischievously towards him after I re-united my center with it's shield, and I received the same lustful look right back.

"Edward, it may shock Charlie to see your eyes so dark, perhaps this should just be girl's night tonight…" I proposed.

"NAW WAY !" Jacob boomed after relinquishing all of his attention from the pizza that had magically disappeared. "The Mariners are playing the Diamond Backs tonight! I am not going to miss seeing that with Charlie and Billy, I'm going too!"

"If you must" I conceded. "Renesmee I am sure your grandfather has been dying to teach you about America 's past time, would you be interested?" I didn't even need to ask lately she was a sponge to learning.

"Yup!" she squealed and leapt up onto the piano bench and flung herself in my direction with supreme grace and agility. I reached my arms out and caught her delicately.

Edward turned towards me with our daughter cradled in my arms like an infant, "You all better go without me, Jasper and I were going to try an intervention of sorts on Emmett, it may crack him out of this stupor."

"Do you think that will work?" I questioned towards him as I lifted my mental shield. I blew raspberries in Renesmee's delicately sculpted cheeks attempting to distract her from Edwards comment.

"Perhaps," he replied to my silent question.

"Alright Nessie, scoot off to go shower before we go to your grandpa's" I ordered towards her.

She scampered up the stairs towards the one restroom which only she rarely used.

I instantaneously spun to face my partner, my husband, my Edward. He embraced me lightly and passionately. Jacob suddenly made a sound that mimicked puking, I shifted my eyes towards him and allowed an intimidating hiss through my teeth.

"Easy Love" Edward whispered silently up the nape of my neck. Holding me tighter as he progressed.

"MOM!!!" Renesmee's voice carried down the stairs from the restroom obviously louder than necessary.

"Duty calls" I announced and swiftly kissed my husband and ascended the stairs to assist my daughter.

"Edward really needs to stop investing in these lousy two door sports cars," I complained to myself as I entered the garage looking at the choices I had by the way of transportation. There was either the Volvo, which had been 'lent' to Seth, so I had been told. Or there was my Ferrari. The 'after' car. To bad Edward didn't realize we would need a back seat for Renesmee, it was practically a guarantee that I wouldn't ever get into a car accident because of my super-human senses, but if there was even a fraction of a chance my daughter may be in danger I would avoid the situation at all costs.

Jacob clobbered down the few stairs to our underground garage, "Ready?" he questioned?

"Yeah," I sighed as I opened the key cabinet and retrieved the set for Rose's topless Mercedes. "Hop in".

The drive to my old home was familiar, I had made it often after being transformed to a vampire. The winding of the road made it all more thrilling as I accelerated in Rose's nimble car. I had to admit it, as a human my good old Chevy fit me perfectly, now, I needed more from my vehicle.

We pulled up to Charlie's before he had arrived back from the diner. Alice tried to tell us what time we should leave in order to get here as he did, but with Jacob accompanying us her vision was clouded.

We let ourselves into the familiar living room with great surprise, the décor had been modified since the last time I had seen it. The furniture were new chocolate leather plush couches adorned with somewhat modern pillows. Huh? It had to be Sue's influence. Surprising seeing as how he hadn't changed a single thing about his house since Renee left. I smiled to myself satisfied that my dad was starting a new chapter in his life.

Jacob immediately dashed to the TV and flipped over to ESPN for the baseball game. "Nessie" he called, "You're missing some important stuff"

Immediately Nessie bolted towards Jacob just as I heard Charlie pull his cruiser into its spot. It took them nearly two minutes to get inside, but once they were Sue was embraced by his side.

"Hey guys!" Charlie announced as he walked as fast as he could to claim his favorite spot before Billy got there.

There was a muffled Hi from Jacob who was immersed in the game, Nessie also was fascinated by the game and didn't even acknowledge her grandfather's arrival.

"Hey Dad, hey Sue," I spoke as I leaned forward to embrace him ever so swiftly and gently. He didn't pull away immediately like he would have when we first were re-united. My cool hard frame was awkward for most humans.

Moments later Jacob stood as he heard his father pull up. He walked outside and helped his old man in to his wheel chair, and up the steps.

"Well look who decided to show up!" Charlie mocked to Billy.

"Don't let him kid with you Billy," I said, "He barely just got here himself."

"Don't you worry Bella, even though he has more functional limbs than I do it doesn't mean I can't whoop his ass." Billy chuckled.

"We'll see old man." Charlie grumbled.

"How was dinner Sue?" Billy inquired.

"Great, I had the new ravioli." She replied.

"I would ask what Charlie had, but I already know." Billy commented, "I am surprised he hasn't gone all medium-rare on us!"

We all chuckled and the attention turned towards the baseball game. I remained standing behind the couch perfectly comfortable, admiring my other family. Nessie was being instructed on the game by the very best, and she was catching on quickly. I noticed a definite change in her mental capabilities, and physically she had progressed greatly in these last few days. Her long bronze curls hung almost to the bottom of her shorts because she had never once in her life had a hair cut. At least we still had some firsts left.

"NO WAY!" Jacob boomed as he rose out of his seat motioning aggressively towards the ref.

Suddenly, I heard a change in the atmosphere, and I was not the only one to hear it. Jacob looked immediately towards Renesmee then me. I cocked my head to the side and listened for a moment.

_Thump thump, thump thrrrump, thump, thump, thrrrump, thump._

My eyes scanned the faces of everyone with a heart beat until I saw Charlie clutching at his chest.

"Dad?" concern resonated through my belled voice.

"It's just..." He struggled with his breathing, "…heartburn" he finished.

I swept towards him in a single bound, I listened closer. The same distressed sound grew louder, and struggled more.

"You're having a heart attack!" I boomed

His hand clenched towards his heart, "N…" Charlie struggled, "…o."


	6. Chapter 6: Change

**Chapter 6: Change**

**BELLA POV:**

_Thump thump, thurrrump, thump…_

Every eye in the room was on my father. Sue put her hand over her mouth in

horror, Billy's mouth dropped to the floor, and Jacob snatched Renesmee

from attempting to jump towards her grandfather.

Ten thousand things swept through my mind in a matter of a millisecond. It

didn't take long for me to act; I scooped my father in my arms, jumped

over the couch, slammed my back through the door, because I was in too big

a hurry to open it, and ran.

"Stay with me Dad!" I ordered as I concentrated on each painful beat of

his failing heart.

_Thump thrrrump, thump thump, thump, thrrrump…_

"Wh..." Charlie tried to speak, "at's happ…" I remembered how odd this

must feel to him, the first time I held on to Edward as he ran I almost

puked. That was the least of our worries.

"I'm taking you to Carlisle," I tried to sound as calm and reassuring as I

could considering the circumstances. My legs extended and my rigid muscles

exerted the most thrust I had ever experienced as I flew through the

familiar forest towards my home. My father's head slumped into my frame as

his heart struggled to pump life through his veins.

It took me record time to get to the house, and as I reached the clearing

Carlisle, Alice, and Edward were running to meet me with something that

looked like a car battery charger clasp in Carlisle's hands. Alice's

seeing abilities had again, hopefully, averted disaster.

As we reached each other just beyond the clearing Carlisle instructed me,

"Put him down so I can shock his heart in rhythm."

I set him down very gently as Alice shredded the shirt from his body.

Carlisle placed two metallic paddles on each side of his chest, "Clear."

The currents that ran through Charlie contorted his body in a supremely

un-natural motion.

_Thump, thump, thrrrump, thrrrump, thump…_

"Again, clear." His body convulsed again as my weeping began.

How could this be happening? I thought we would have much more time than

this to be together. He had to be okay, had to be.

**ROSALIE POV:**

It has been a week since I left my family; although it pains me to be away

from my brothers and sisters I cannot find the strength through the

animosity and envy that consume me. Tanya had been very hospitable in

every sense of the word, hoping that I would become a member of her family

in turn. But I don't need this kind of family, I need the white picket

fence with the golden retriever and the two blonde haired blue eyed

children frolicking in the green lawn, and I would have it if it killed

me.

I spent most of my time in Denali perched in or around the magnificent

glaciers that spilled through every crevice of the range. The way the ice

harbored within the rock and sculpted it with supreme precision and grace

amazed me. It takes thousands and thousands of years to create the large

valleys that the ice carves in the soil and despite the amount of time the

Earth remains without the ice it never changes shape, it is forever

changed. I was forever changed.

The solitude of Alaska was exhilarating and insightful, and led me to

consider my alternatives. If what I wanted was children with a white

picket fence and a husband who loves me why could I have just that? How

hard could it be? So my decision was made despite any consequences.

I made my way back down to Seattle where the sun rarely made an appearance

and searched. I walked down every street in the city and even made my way

to the suburbs farther away until I found what I was looking for. I spent

days just walking aimlessly through the city till I found it. It was about

three o'clock in the afternoon when a blue house with a distressed white

fence guarding the weed infested yard stood out amongst the elaborately

decorated homes. I heard the distinct sound of a child screaming from

inside and a clamor following. A tall slim man with a black suit and two

children in tow emerged from the door leading the youngsters towards the

white BMW in the driveway. Each child tugged at his arms begging for

attention until the briefcase clutched under his arm fell to the concrete.

Papers flew from the inside across the driveway some became airborne; I

saw my opportunity.

I adjusted my tan trench and flipped my hair away from my features then

walked at a relatively human pace to retrieve the stray papers. As I

collected the documents I examined the information which told me the man's

name was Scott and he was a lawyer at a law firm downtown. I watched as

Scott attempted to wrangle the papers and his children with little

success. I sauntered up the drive with a delicate smile on my lips.

"These must be yours…" I spoke fluidly towards him.

Three sets of eyes examined me closely, as I also scrutinized them. Scott

was actually a good looking human, he had light brown hair somewhat poorly

styled, Green eyes, and a moderate build. There were two boys, one was

about seven years old and looked identical to Scott. The other appeared to

be around four with Scotts features but much more delicately contoured .

"Ah…" Scott replied, stunned. "Th…Thanks"

The younger boy reached up and tugged on his father's shirt. "Daddy" he

spoke quietly, "is she an angel?"

I chuckled calmly, and bent down to his level still embracing the papers

in my hands. "No, sweetheart," I replied to his question. "I'm Rosalie."

My eyes wandered back to Scott as I rose from beside the boy. "And you

must be…" I glanced back at the information, "…Scott."

"Ah, yes that's right," Scott replied. "Let me take those…" He gestured

towards the documents in my hand and delicately grasped them and tucked them

into his case. He shook his head violently and muttered as quietly as he

could to keep me from hearing, "don't screw this up…"

"Rosalie, it's a pleasure to meet you." Scott lifted his hand towards me after he rose from the ground beside his briefcase, and I lightly and swiftly grasp his trying to deter him from noticing the coolness of my hands I gazed up at him, working my magic.

"And I'm Connor," the oldest of the boys announced. "I Alex" the youngest

declared.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both!" I exclaimed. "I was actually in the

neighborhood seeing if anyone needed a Nanny…" boy was I winging it. "I

just moved in the area and I was looking for some new clients…"

"Absolutely!" Scott replied, "How would you like to go out to dinner and

discuss it?"

"Why don't I make you a meal?" I offered, "After all you'll want to

evaluate my cooking abilities"

Astonished he answered, "You would do that? Well since you offered how

about tonight? I'll be back with the monsters around six..."

"Great!" I smiled at the three, "I'll see you at six!" I tussled the boys

hair, "I'll see you later Alex, Connor, and you too Scott" I met Scott's

eyes and lingered there, his face became redder as the seconds passed and

I knew, I had him.

**EDWARD POV:**

I memorized the hypnotizing steps as my wife went to assist our daughter

bathe. Quickly my attention was averted to Jasper who entered the room

with a distinct flavor of calm determination to his thoughts.

"…_physical pain maybe? Perhaps psychological seeing as how that is what_

_caused this mess…" _Jasper pondered.

"You're not planning on torturing our brother are you Jasper?" I chuckled

as I asked.

"Not absolutely not, but if the time comes perhaps we can

request Kate come for a visit?" Jasper jokingly suggested.

I am not completely convinced that if it came down to it I would be

willing to send for Kate. After all, her shocking gift had the ability to

put even the strongest vampire on his back, but if it meant I'd have my

brother back… no absolutely not.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," I concluded. "So what do you

propose we do to 'intervene'?"

"Well, let's try to appeal to the Emmett that we had before this sudden

Sloth of his." Jasper proposed, "At first just talking to him, then bring

in props to stimulate his memory of previous events…"

"Brilliant, I'll fetch some mementos" I rose from beside Emmett and

traveled up towards the recently abandoned room of Emmett and Rose. The

walls were a pale green accenting the white canopied bed that was the

focal point in the room. Across the vast array of tables were framed

photographs of previous homes, the before and the after. Emmett and Rose

had such passion for each other I was still astonished me that Rosalie had

the contempt for him to leave. I whisked away a few snapshots of the

couple and some of the more dilapidated 'after's'.

I rode the banister back to the living room where Jasper had his hands

firmly planted on both sides of Emmett's head. Jasper's thoughts had

compiled snapshots of the happier times between Emmett and Rose and were

forcing the emotions of those times into Emmett's thick skull. Emmett's

eyes rolled back into his head with the recurring images flipping through his mind.

Still no emotion possessed him…

We persisted for hours trying to stimulate the soul within, with little to

no retribution. We decided to rest from the mentally draining challenge

before us and I found myself wandering the all too familiar home. My

favorite voice in the entire world cascaded through my ears.

"…stop investing in these lously two door sports cars!" Bella announced,

with a clamor I was assured that Jacob had entered with Renesmee. A

jingling of keys had me conclude that Bella would opt for the only 'safe'

vehicle for Nessie.

I continued my journey through the home until a rush of thoughts filled my

head.

"_What's wrong with you!" _enraged Jasper screamed mentally.

I rounded the corner to witness Jaspers arm raised above Emmett about to

plummet across his face. Within a second I intercepted the blow myself,

Jaspers gaze grew hardened and defiant.

"Move, Edward" Jasper ordered.

"No."

A blood curdling hiss erupted from Jasper's throat just as Alice and Esme

flew between the two of us, just in time. Thoughts soaked in rage crowded

my mind as Alice attempted to coax Jasper away. Alice soon convinced

Jasper to retreat upstairs in an attempt to brainstorm more options of

reviving Emmett.

What had gotten into everyone?

It seemed just as Alice had fled she returned bellowing for Carlisle to

bring a defibulator. I witnessed in her thoughts Bella flying through the

woods cradling her father in her chest.

"Carlisle!" she pleaded, "Quick Charlie's having a heart attack!"

The three of us fled out of the home and towards the woods, just as we

neared the clearing the most gorgeous vampire appeared. Bella was moving

faster than anyone I had ever seen and we were quickly united against the

failing of Charlie's heart.


	7. Chapter 7: Again

_Okay everybody. Here it is, Chapter 7. Whew. I hope you enjoy it, please feel free to comment about any and all of my chapters._

**Chapter 7: Again**

**BELLA POV:**

After the second shock pulsed throughout Charlie's body a distinct feeling of relief combed over me, Edward, Alice, and Carlisle as Charlie's heart regained its natural rhythm.

_Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump…_

It seemed my universe remained intact. We each took a deep breath in and a long breath out, not that we needed it.

Again, I scooped my father into my arms and gently maneuvered him through the front door, and towards the guest room on the third floor. Carlisle entered mere seconds after I placed Charlie on the bed and proceeded to hook up multiple monitors to his heart and other vital organs.

Five minutes passed since our arrival and bursting through the door were Jacob, Renesmee, Billy, and Sue. Sue looked slightly concerned being in the home of such a large coven of powerful Vampires, but Billy was right at home. I guessed ever since Carlisle re-aligned every bone in the right side of Jacob's body it gave him a reason to appreciate us. I listened contently by my father's bed as they hustled up the stairs.

As they reached the door-way Nessie leaped into my arms and exclaimed,

"Mommy, is Gramps okay!?"

"He's doing fine right now," I replied and gazed to the other guests to ensure they recognized that what I was going to say didn't only apply to Nessie. "…but he has had a hard time and needs to rest."

The audience nodded and peaked in to witness all the contraptions that adorned my father whom remained un-conscious. Once they all had their fair share of him they filed out of the room and proceeded to the living room where they waited for Charlie to wake.

I sat beside the bed grasping my human father's hand for what seemed like eternity. I noticed a gentle patter of feet as Edward climbed the stairs towards my location, I recognized a floral breeze waft past my nose as he emerged through the door way with an elaborate bouquet of daisies that were arranged to the shape of a baseball.

I let a simple smile grace my lips as he placed the arrangement on the dresser opposite the bed. He quickly was at my side gazing at my father whom defiantly looked better than he had.

"How's he doing?" He pondered.

Carlisle emerged as if on cue and replied to Edwards question and my own curiosity. "He's doing quite well considering." Carlisle replied. His hands motioned over the machines checking various pressures and speeds of many different processes. He turned to Edward and I and recited his conclusion, "Charlie has arrhythmia. It's a heart condition that causes his heart to beat irregularly. From the look of things he has probably experienced this before. The symptoms include a 'running' heart beat, dizziness, fainting, shortness of breath, etc."

Edward and I nodded in agreement to what Carlisle was reciting.

"There are different forms of treatment. As you saw just now the palpitations were quite severe and we had to shock his heart back into rhythm. For daily treatment he could take medication or if things persist that medication could not account for Charlie may need to get a pacemaker which would just be a miniature version of what happened in the woods, although no Vampires required."

All three of us chuckled, in fact if I hadn't been a Vampire Charlie would most likely be dead. I shivered at the thought.

Carlisle continued, "But his life will never be the same he needs to make some serious changes in his lifestyle if he wants to lead a healthy happy life. For instance his diet needs to change, no sodium, low fat, and regular exercise."

I nodded knowing that those three conditions would defiantly be a mountain for Charlie to overcome especially the lack of medium rare steak on his dinner plate. I rose as Carlisle finished his evaluation and embraced him. "Thank you, Father."

Carlisle embraced me in return and spoke softly, "For you, my daughter, anything." He released me and patted Edward on the shoulder exiting the room swiftly.

Edward's gaze established itself on me the concern boiled through his eyes.

"How are you, my love?"

After he asked I realized that there was no way I could assimilate my emotions into audible language, so I dropped my shield. The tide of anxiety, frustration, worry, and love that had enveloped me was engulfing my husband.

"I see." He replied to my silent explanation. I returned my halo to embrace my singularity and Edward grasp my left hand tracing the position of my antique wedding ring.

"Do not worry, you did your best. Charlie will soon wake and your fears will all but disappear." Edward claimed just as Charlie's eyes fluttered open.

"Dad?" I quietly inquired as I lifted myself over to be in plain sight for him.

His eyes weary with drugs passed over me and his son-in-law. "Wh…ere. Wh..at Happ..ened?" he questioned.

"You have had an irregular heart beat, went unconscious, and I brought you to Carlisle. He's fixed you all up, you are going to be just fine." I explained roughly.

"Oh…" Charlie was regaining a bit of himself as he attempted to sit up straighter. He looked around briefly at his surroundings coming to a conclusion, "we aren't at the hospital?"

"No." I explained, "We couldn't wait for an ambulance. It wouldn't have been fast enough…"

"Bella? You ran," Charlie stumbled through his sentence, "so fast."

"Need to know Dad, remember?" I interrupted him.

He nodded, slowly.

Edward stood as gracefully as I had and exchanged looks with Charlie. He grasp my hand lightly and exited the room without a single noise in his departure.

Charlie followed Edwards motion out of the door and re-directed his attention to me, "Bella. I'm getting older now, and I just want you to know that if anything ever happ…"

"No no no, dad." I stammered trying to stop the flow of his thoughts that pored over me.

So this is why Edward left. "Dad, I know your getting older, but your still not that old!"

Charlie grunted about my comment about his age. "I just want to make sure you and Edward and Renessme are going to be well taken care of. I just worry…"

"Dad" I gazed towards his eyes concentrating on making my voice as calming and reassuring as ever, "Renessme and I are going to be just fine Edward would never let anything happen to either of us."

Charlie's face was instantly soothed, "I know, I'm just your Father and I love you." His voice stammered slightly as he reached the end of the sentence. It had always been hard for my dad to show emotion, and right now was no exception. Facing his own mortality shocked not only him but it put me face to face with the problems I would be dealing with as my parents aged, and I didn't.

I'd known from the start of this process that I would become immortal from the transformation into a Vampire. I accepted it, fully. I knew, like Emmett had told me once, that everyone you know will eventually die off. Eventually his words caught up with me, I was aghast at how soon they rang true, because my Father had a heart condition that was life threatening.

I looked deeply into my fathers eyes fearing the lump that swelled in my throat. I couldn't cry, physically like a human, but I would have. I approached my father arms outstretched and held him close to me. "I love you too, Dad."

My lithe steps approached the end of the journey towards our small home. I could pinpoint the exact location of my daughter whom happened to be in my Husbands arms getting raspberries blown on her cheeks. The door was un-locked as I swept through the threshold aiming my vision at the pair. My eyes came upon the duo and it was like a dream.

I gazed at my perfect Husband and my extraordinary daughter. She was the best mix of the two of us. She had Edwards Bronze locks cascading far down her back, Her slightly rounded cheeks thinning daily. She was growing at an un-canny rate. Edward's eyes came upon me as I crossed the threshold. He glowed towards me, he still dazzled me more than ever.

He released Nessie from his grasp as she skipped towards me. I intercepted her on my way towards them. She was still so light to me, but I could perceive the increase since this morning. "Hello, sweetheart." I kissed her rosey cheeks with my marble lips and she giggled.

"Mommy," Nessie pondered "is Grandpa Charlie going to die?"

Immediately my eyes found Edward's both of ours filled with terror. Growing body also means a growing mind, after all. I gasp at the oxygen trying to accumulate the correct words to explain this to my daughter.

"Renessme. Charlie is human, he is different than us. His body c-changes." I explained carefully. "He ages, and some parts don't work as well as they used to."

Edward interrupted, "Nessie, you are not like Charlie. He get's weaker with age. You, my dear, grow stronger."

Oh right, aging may not have been the best term to use in my sentence.

"Oh. Well does that mean he's dieing?" She persisted.

"In a way, yes." I admitted. "Some parts are not working correctly, but Grandpa Carlisle will do his best to ensure that the part is well taken care of and Charlie will be around for as long as possible." Whew. I hoped that was it.

Nessie shifted out of my arms and landed on the floor with the grace even a ballerina would be envious of. "Can I see him?" she yawned slowly.

Edward chuckled, "I'll call your aunt Alice and see if she could take you too him, I bet if you're good she'd like to have you for a sleepover!" he encouraged and winked in my direction. The flames in his eyes warming my still heart.

"I'LL DO IT!!" Nessie pleaded as she dashed towards Edwards phone that was laid on the counter. Neither of us stopped her, amazed by her progress. She lifted it off the counter pressed the keys correctly and we both heard the ringing on the end.

"Aunty" Nessie questioned, "Can I come over?!" Alice laughed on the other end and agreed. "Mommy, Daddy will bring me now." she professed.

We swept her up in our arms as we led out of our home towards the main home of the property. I was prepared to swaddle Renessme into my chest as Edward and I made the journey much faster. This time, she leaped from my arms and began frolicking in the correct direction. Edwards eyes grasp mine as we again found ourselves awe-struck by our daughter. My stone legs bounded after her giggles, Edward following beside me. We reached her quickly, but had to extend our strides significantly to pace ourselves with her.

Of course Alice was waiting on the porch as the three of us arrived. Renessme in between the two of us, our clothes were spotless, but Nessie was a completely different story. I aimed a glance towards the soggy white eyelet skirt she wore. It had now turned a dull brown toward the bottom. Alice was wide-eyed.

"You let her wear _that _to run here?!" Alice badgered, "Why didn't you change into that denim jumper Nessie?" Alice focused on her Niece.

"Oh… Aunt Alice." Nessie responded with a sigh following.

The three of us burst into laughter at our daughter and her way with words.

"Come on short stop." Alice directed Nessie through the door and up the staircase. I would bet every dollar I had that she was directing my daughter to her closet where she kept a healthy supply of new clothing for Nessie to wear.

I couldn't help but let a small laugh out on behalf of my sister. As soon as it had slipped past my lips I was being swooped off my feet by a Greek God.

His picturesque physique only improved by the light blue thin cashmere sweater that clung effortlessly to the contours of his chest, which at the very least had to be the work of Michelangelo. His powerful but supple fingers covered my eyes.

"What is _this_ about?" I questioned suspiciously.

"You will _see,_"

After only a few brief moments being led by him we stopped.

"Now."

My eyes widened to a royal blue sporty looking sedan. I could read the front symbol _B M W_ on the hood.

"AGAIN, EDWARD?!" I argued.

"I am merely a man trying to sustain my family's growing needs,"

Humph. He did have a point.


	8. Chapter 8: No Idea

_First of all, thank you for reading my story. Secondly, I do not own any of the Twilight characters, I am just a fan whom loves the series and wish it would have continued.  
_  
**Chapter 8: No Idea **

The engine purred as I gently pressed on the accelerator on my spanking new royal blue BMW. I had to admit it, Edward was right we needed this car. I was rounding up to about 90 mph as I stormed through the streets towards the super market. Charlie was recuperating well in my opinion but Carlisle, Charlie's personal cardiologist, was firm on the new diet and exercise goals. So I was off to stock homes with low sodium, no saturated fat, and nutritious foods. I hadn't been to a super market since I became a Vampire, this would be interesting.  
As I approached my final destination I could hear a screech of tires against the pavement three hundred feet behind me. A glance back in my rear-view mirror confirmed my suspicions. I was getting pulled over. The lights began flashing as I braked to the right of the road, great.  
As I pulled over I retrieved my insurance information, my brand new registration, and my driver's license. I took a short look at my picture in the identification. The blinding flash from the DMV washing out only a partial bit of my cheeks rosy nature, these days you would never see my cheeks flush with blush.  
"Howdy." The officer said as he came to my window. He was middle aged, balding, and could use to go to the gym.  
"Good afternoon, officer." I chimed respectfully adding a bit of 'sparkle' to my voice. Being a vampire did have its perks.  
His eyes dashed from my face, to the vehicle, to my license outstretched towards him. "Isabella Swan?" he questioned as he took it from me.  
"It's Bella actually, Bella Cullen." I stated shyly.  
"Of course!" he stated matter of factly gaping at the ring that adorned my left hand. He then assessed my vehicle in respect to the size of the diamond. "Is this an M6?!"  
Ugh. "Yes," I replied not actually knowing what it was, but just trying to end the topic.  
"Wow. No wonder you were going so fast! If I had this under my foot I would have doubled your speed!" The officer encouraged. "Not that I condone your speed but…" He finished shrugging still gaping at the car.  
"I'm so sorry officer; I was just on my way to buy some groceries for my father." I hinted, using all the tricks I had to get out of this ticket. God knows if I came home with a few hundred dollar ticket Edward would never let me hear the end of it.  
"Oh yes," He realized, "how is Charlie feeling lately?"  
"Well, thank you. I believe he will be returning to the force in a few weeks."  
"That's just wonderful." He commented now examining my face eyes a little wide. After a moment or two of silence he regained full consciousness, "Well there Bella, you go ahead and take care of Charlie for us. Try and keep it under sixty next time."  
"Will do." I accepted my information back into my hands threw it in the glove box, and started my car. All before the officer got into his front seat.  
I arrived at the Thriftway and began my search for foods that fit into Charlie's diet. I tried to be more human like, but it was a little foreign to me after the last two years. I browsed around remembering to twiddle my thumbs, twirl my hair, blink, and breathe.  
The girl at the checkout was a girl whom had been a year or two younger than me at Forks High school, but I could not for the 'life' of me remember her name through all of the haze of my human memories. She spoke to me softly and did her best to not notice me. The bag boy, however, did his best to persuade me to accept his help to load my groceries in the car, and I politely denied him. The ride home I used the cruse control not wanting another run in with the cops. Too bad I didn't have a built in police detector like Edward.  
I pulled up to the Cullen's main house and parked in the spot where the Volvo would have been. Edward had loaned it out to Seth, one of the younger werewolves, who's '88 Oldsmobile had taken a turn for the worst and Jacob, his alpha, had been too busy lately to have a look at it. Edward claimed he was merely letting Seth 'borrow' it, but I knew Edward's enthusiastic giving side from personal experience.  
I loaded the groceries into the fridge as Alice and Nessie descended the staircase, hand in hand. Alice was trying to convince Nessie to let her paint her toe nails, I couldn't help but laugh.  
Alice's ringing voice sang, "Hello Mrs. Cullen." she stated as she reviewed my purchases. "Plain yogurt, fruit, vegetables, whole grain rice, andCheerios?" Alice shook her head, "Jacob will have a heart attack from the _healthy_ food."  
Nessie giggled and grasp at the large apple; she bit into eagerly and chewed fiercely.  
"Where's Jasper?" I turned to Alice.  
"Well after the incident with Emmett, we all thought it best for him to try and meditate in private. So he went off on a hike towards the clearing." Edward had clearly told me what had occurred between the three of them, it made me shudder. Jasper had always had a calming presence but lately when he came around the room was filled with resentment, anger, it was a contagious flame that sparked arguments where ever he lingered.  
"Have you seen anything, about it?" I questioned hoping for some information about Emmett, Rosalie, and now Jasper.  
"Emmett, no, just the same as ever. Jasper's rage is a problem to see through, but for now we're safe. I did see Rosalie recently…" Alice exposed.  
"Really?" Rosalie, the oldest female, most detrimentally gorgeous vampire of our family had gone A-wall when Emmett had refused adoption, again. She had fled to Denali to live with the other vegetarian vampires.  
"She's not in Denali any more." she told me simply.  
"Where?"  
"Seattle."  
"Why?"  
"She's found a family."  
"…" Alice looked at my shocked face, and explained further.  
"She's become the 'Nanny' for a wealthy lawyer whose wife died. She lives in the home with them, and feeds on the weekends."  
I couldn't imagine if Emmett had heard this what he would do. I had never seen Emmett in combat, but I was sure that that my enormous big brother would have something to show that lawyer.  
"Should we tell him?" I wondered aloud.  
"We should try!" Esme floated from around the corner. "Any emotion would be healthier than the state he is in now."  
Oh Esme, anything for her children. "But we will need everyone around just in case he flees to find him." she advised.  
My mouth gaped, "You think Emmett would storm off and kill him?!"  
"You've never seen him angry, have you?" Alice questioned.  
"No," I admitted.  
Both of them smirked at me and we began rallying the troops.  
I called Jacob out of the woods, or rather Nessie did. When we told her we were going and asked if she wanted to come she huffed, "Mama, I'm old enough now to do it myself." she declared and waltzed down the front steps and whistled like she was calling her golden retriever from the park. Soon enough Jacob bound on four legs to her his tongue hanging wildly out the side of his gaping mouth lined with razor sharp teeth. He licked her cheek briefly and she giggled. I slid down the banister and retrieved my little monster from Jacobs back as she tried to ride him like a horse.  
"Go change Jacob," I suggested.  
"Why can't he change here?!" Nessie pleaded.  
"NO." Edward boomed from off of the porch. Nessie didn't ask again. Poor Jacob, when the time came it would be impossible to pry Renesmee away from Edward's care. I didn't want to think about it.  
We hurried into the kitchen after Jacob came down and we assessed the muscle mass we had acquired to use versus Emmett. Seth had come from Jacob's 'pack' to assist us with Emmett; we also had Carlisle and Edward. With the ability to hear Emmett's mind we had an advantage, but Jasper had not yet returned from his hiatus in the woods, so one advantage would have to be enough.  
We all entered Emmett's room strategically it was Carlisle, Edward, Jacob, and Seth in front of Esme, Alice, and myself. I pleaded Edward to let me be a part of the defensive and he denied me, despite my expanding abilities. I stood waiting in the wings should things get too ugly.  
I stared up at Emmett standing in front of a wall, just staring blankly at it. He didn't move. He didn't acknowledge the large group of us now gathered in his room. I waited for Alice and Esme to speak.  
"Emmett?" Esme cooed towards him.  
"Emmett?" Alice repeated after a moment.  
"I saw Rosalie." Alice probed. "She's in Seattle."

Everything was silent.  
"Nothing." Edward relayed.  
"Should we lay it on?" I asked Edward.  
"Yes." he stated simply.  
We all took a deep breath, Seth and Jacob flexed there muscles as I heard Nessie down the hall in her bedroom playing with her dolls.  
"She's living with a man and his sons." Alice exploded.  
No one spoke for a moment. Until Edward said, "Nothing." Again.  
The room was stifling to the two Were's and they soon left to go keep an eye on Renesmee, convinced nothing would happen if they left. The remaining family turned Emmett away from the wall and we were all alarmed instantly. His skin was becoming delicate; it reminded me of the Volturi. It resembled paper, in a way, and didn't feel as hard as marble anymore. He looked breakable; it must have been weeks since he fed last. I recalled the tale of how a Vampires skin is transformed when you sit for a very long time, soon his eyes would turn milky. We set him upright in a chair beside a desk. He wouldn't have moved had we not moved him.  
"What's going on?" I spoke hoarsely to Edward  
"He's devoid," Edward explained, "It's almost impossible to describe, but he's simply devoid of emotion. It's like there is no soul in him."  
Edward's explanation of Emmett's thoughts did nothing but un-settle us all. There was something wrong in our house, influencing us in un-seen ways, but I couldn't be sure.

I had been in the kitchen preparing food when Carlisle appeared and began assisting me. He tossed the salad while I fried the Salmon, trying not to breathe in its aroma.

"What's your diagnosis doc?" I wondered, thinking constantly about my big brother Emmett.

"Charlie, or Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"Emmett."

"Well, I'm not sure. I don't think it's bound to end anytime soon." He admitted.

"I was thinking Carlisle, I remember Edward telling me about the many ways you tried to end your life when you first became a vampire." I looked at it him speculatively, "And I recall him telling me that you once tried to starve yourself, to death. But you didn't succeed."

"That's right." Carlisle replied. "I'm predicting that you are wondering what will happen to Emmett if he doesn't feed?"

I nodded.

"Well to be honest with you Bella, I was so consumed with hunger that I gave in. My instincts won over my morals and I fed, in plain sight no less." He admitted, his eyes became weary as he thought of the sins he committed.

I tried not to focus on one of Carlisle's few mistakes; after all he was the origin of our vegetarian ways. "So if Emmett has no emotion, if he's devoid and cannot feed, if he will not feed regardless of the pain, or instincts what do you think will happen to him?"

"I have no idea." Carlisle replied, and that was it. No one knew what would become of Emmett; Rose would most likely be the death of him.


	9. Chapter 9: Vegas

**Chapter 9: Vegas**

**JACOB POV:**

It hand only been a week since the would be confrontation with Emmett. I had to admit it, Emmett and I had become closer that most Vampires and Werewolves ever really do, and this spell of his was taking a toll on the whole family. The atmosphere in the house was thick, dense with anticipation, worry, and heartache. For a moment it reminded me of when Bella lay incapacitated with her child, Renesmee.

Renesmee, it was literally impossible to describe how I felt about that bouncing bundle of joy. She had completed my life the instant I laid eyes upon her.

I had been living, partially, with my father and majority with the Cullen's, and it had taken a toll on my father. I hated to admit it, but my dad was getting older, and I wasn't. I wasn't alone; Bella had been experiencing the same complications as I had lately. Without the use of his legs Billy had gotten around just fine in his wheel chair. If it weren't for my sister imprinting on Phil I would have had my heart completely torn between my father and the love of my life. Fortunately, when you meet your soul mate you tend to stick around, and that is exactly what Rachel was going to do.

I traveled nearly everywhere by wolf form now-a-days. It was convenient with the mind communication and I was in constant surveillance of the most interior of property to the Cullen's. I sifted through the images that piled up from Leah as soon as I phased into my wolf form. Nothing particularly interesting, same things they always saw on the trail. Soon I moved to Seth, then Quil, then Jared's thoughts, whom joined my pack shortly after Renesmee's birth. There were so many of us know that Sam could not argue. It was, after all, my birth right to lead _all _of the pack. However, I would not make Sam kneel to me; he knew that as much as I did.

_Jake! How was Billy today?_ Seth questioned.

_Seth, you know everything I know, so why even ask?_ I replied partially agitated. I didn't want to dwell on my father's health.

_Right, sorry, man. _Seth apologized.

_Where's that sister of yours?_ Leah had taken her new duty as my beta, and she had passed with flying colors. She seethed with accomplishment every time we interacted. She was born a leader, but she was also born a female. Being the first girl werewolf, ever, had taken a tole on her. We all could see it. She once referred to herself as a genetic "dead end", unable to re-produce, and so far not imprinted.

_She went to the tribal council to see mom. There have been rumors that Sam is looking to encroach on our turf. Two more boys have joined the Tribal pack this last week. I think, he thinks, that we can't handle our part of the forest. _Seth explained.

Part of me regrets not stepping up to the plate when he offered the position to me when I became of age. It would have solved a plethora of problems in these past few years. I was a ruler now, anyway, in my own right. There was nothing to say regarding Sam's quest for more authority. What if the council agreed and authorized Sam more property than me? Would they allow it? After all, I had more leverage in that chamber than he did. Leah and Seth, both members of the 'renegades', were children to an elder. And, not to mention I am the son to the would be chief of the tribe, Billy Black. Reacting to this news would have to be decided after the conclusion of the meeting. If they agreed would it been within my rights to challenge Sam; to end this now escalating feud between the two packs? And if I could end it, what would I do with Sam? Would he bow down? Would he surrender _if _we fought? Would I have to _kill_ him if I won?

**BELLA POV:**

It was obvious to me that things were wrong at our house; Jasper had come and fled multiple times since the incident with Emmett. He couldn't control himself around him, Emmett had become a target. I was forced to use my physical shield against Jasper to protect Emmett when Jasper got frustrated. Poor Jasper, Poor Emmett, Poor Rosalie. I hadn't seen my second sister for more than a month now and it had torn a rift in the house. Carlisle rarely left his study; he pored over books of legends, fiction, and non-fiction. Trying with all his power to solve the mystery that seeped like a plague through our walls.

I sat silently listening to the sounds of my family. I Could hear a flutter of pages turning; Carlisle, a sigh that sounded as if Esme was weeping. Jasper was not home today, gone again for a hunt. Alice was consumed with keeping Renesmee busy so that she would not recognize the pain that we were all suffering. Edward sat at the grand piano pressing the ivory keys with his ever supple touch. I longed for his arms to wrap themselves around me, I imagined his marble lips sweeping over my features and uniting with my own sculpted mouth. I slipped off my shield and enveloped him with my fantasy. The burning that ignited in his golden eyes filled my chest with a fire and it felt as if my heart would explode into its former rhythm. Without moving my shield Edward stood, he gracefully floated towards me and placed his arms in the exact position I had longed for. I would always be safe in his arms; nothing could harm me while Edward and I were together.

Our peaceful unity ended as suddenly as it began. Renesmee and Alice slid down the banister, Renesmee in front and Alice railing behind. Our daughter lifted her legs when she reached the end of the slide and somersaulted in air landing lithely on the ground beside us. Edward reached down scooping his daughter into his solid arms. He kissed her forehead and cooed, "How is my angel this morning?"

Renesmee giggled brightly, "I'm fantastic! Aunt Alice was teaching me French!"

"Appréciez-vous français d'érudition ?" Edward recited eloquently.

"J'aime tout apprendre !" Renesmee replied

I was paralyzed I was so stunned with my daughter. "What did you say?" I pleaded, being the only non French speaker in the room.

"Dad asked me if I enjoy learning French! And I said I like learning anything!" Renesmee squealed with joy.

It pleased me to see that the agony floating around our home had not contaminated her, yet. I memorized her body for the third time today, yet again her face was a bit thinner, her body longer, and her hair! The bronze locks cascaded down her back and nearly reached her calf's. It had gone far enough.

"Renesmee, how would you feel if we cut off a bit of your hair?" I asked.

Her chocolate brown eyes gazed up at me in wonder. "Cut it?" she asked. "Do I get to choose the style?!"

"Whatever you want darling." Alice agreed.

"Okay! I know Aunt Rose has some hair style magazines! I'm going to choose one from there!" she declared and bolted up the stairs before either of us could deny her.

Renesmee chose to cut her hair to the middle of her back, leave it loosely curled, and the big addition; to have bangs. Edward watched us patiently from his piano, and as soon as Alice and I had nodded our heads in approval of the finished product Nessie dashed over to her father for a quick lesson. Being the sentimental shmuck I am we took multiple pictures together and I saved the long locks to safely stow away in her baby book. I released my shield speaking towards Edward _I'm going to put this away._ As I motioned to the bronze curls in my hand, he dipped his head in recognition and continued with his instruction.

The journey to the cottage was as un-eventful as ever, just like I liked it. I sat in the living room as I flipped the pages in the first volume of the bright pink baby books that were stored in the book shelf. The first photo was of Edward and I at our wedding; the light blush that filled my cheeks contrasting to the elegant ivory of Edward's flawless complexion. I couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly my ears perked as I heard the _whoosh_ of a fast moving vampire bolting towards the cottage. A low defensive hiss surfaced from my throat out of pure instinct. Alice burst through the quaint door like she owned the place. She glanced at me and proceeded just as quickly towards my monstrous closet.

"Where's the fire?" I asked.

When Alice didn't answer I followed her into the closet. I saw the flair of her nostrils and the investigation of the hundreds of hanging garment bags. She instantly ripped one open grasp the delicate ivory silk dress. If you'd call it a dress, it was hardly a shirt in my opinion.

"Why do you need _that?_" I questioned.

"Because!" Alice snapped.

She didn't say anything more, so I probed trying to be as calm and soothing as possible, "Do you have a hot date?"

"NO, I'm going to VEGAS!" She exclaimed triumphantly. "I couldn't very well arrive at the Palms in an outfit I've already worn _once!_"

"Why are you going to Las Vegas?" Why was she going to Vegas?

"Because mama needs a new pair of shoes!" Alice explained and bolted out the door heading back to the main house.

_Thanks to all of the people who have been reading and reviewing, I really enjoy hearing your input. If you have any questions, suggestions, or comments please post them or let me know. _

_I am currently in my last few weeks of the semester and finals are haunting my dreams, so I will not have a TON of time to update, but if I get enough reviews, I may try to make an exception. _


	10. Chapter 10: Jaws

**Chapter 10: Jaws**

**BELLA POINT OF VIEW**

_EDWARD!_ I screamed with my mind, _Edward, you have to go talk to Alice, IMMEDIATELY_! I was approaching the white expanse of the main house as Alice jumped the flight of stairs and flew through the front door.

I could hear Edward pursuing her towards her room as I reached the first floor. Renesmee continued her lesson on the ivories, and despite her instructor suddenly excusing himself to speak to Alice, she still sat there plucking away on the keys.

I swiftly pursued Edward up the stairs and to Alice & Jasper's room. Jasper was still away in the forest, so I doubted he knew about her new desire to go to Vegas.

Edward's voice was clear, "Alice, what's going on? _WHY? _I don't understand your motive?_"_

Alice smugly replied, "You can't tell me that you haven't been burning more money than usual, I'm just going to top off our tank's, a little re-fueling never hurt anyone."

I emerged in the room, and Alice continued her packing. She had five _huge_ suitcases laid out on the bed, and she began selecting outfits from her closet to occupy them. Two pairs of feet began the journey to the third floor as Edward spoke to her, "Alice, you can't just leave. Look at Emmett, you can't do that to Jasper."

Her head crooked for a moment at her lover's name, and then she spoke simply, "He'll come with."

"Jasper is in _no_ condition to be around that many humans." I contradicted her.

Esme and Carlisle peeked through the open doors to the scene that had unfolded. Each looked as shocked as the other, immediately Esme began to weep and she fled from the room.

"Alice," Carlisle spoke evenly, "this is completely un-reasonable. We all have plenty of funds, and I do not think Jasper should leave in his condition either."

Alice didn't look up from her activity; she merely rolled her eyes at Carlisle's opinion.

"You always said that you would never stop me from something I wanted to do, don't make an exception to your own rule Carlisle." Alice's voice was as even as Carlisle's but there was a cold sharp edge to hers. Alice abandoned her efforts shuffling all of the items into one of the bags and zipped it closed. "I _am_ going, _now._"

"If that is what you wish my child, I will not stop you." Carlisle's voice was as definitive as ever, but you could not miss the subtle tint of rejection, and pain that bubbled there.

And that was it. Edward couldn't stop her, I couldn't stop her, Carlisle couldn't stop her, and Esme didn't even try. Renesmee waved to her as she piled her Porsche and sped down the slick road towards Forks. Edward told me she was intending to call Jasper and pick him up on the way, but who knew if it ended up happening. The Cullen family was separating, and there was nothing any of us could do about it, and I silently prayed nothing would happen to the rest of us.

**ALICE POINT OF VIEW**

The roads were slick as I winded my way out of Forks nearing Seattle. I flipped my slick silver phone out and dialed Jasper. It rang once before my mind was warped with a picture-in-picture. Jasper was twenty miles south of Forks not far from the interstate. I floored it, and then he answered on the third ring.

"Hey. Ready for a road trip?" I asked enthusiastically. Jasper would follow me anywhere, and I would do the same for him. We were two pieces to the same whole.

"Sure, whatever you need." He responded blankly.

"Well I'll be waiting in the Porsche at the interstate in less than two minutes. See you there."

"Okay." _Click._

I couldn't describe why I wanted to go to Vegas. No, not wanted, _had_, I was _compelled _and nothing could cure this besides completing the act itself.

We arrived at the Palms in _style_. The valet's jaw dropped as he opened my door for me, I extended my hand and rose from my vehicle. Jasper glided through the open doors hand in hand with me. His black Armani suit paired with a white silk shirt complimented my ensemble. I wore a delicate ivory satin-silk mini dress, its form hugging silhouette only emphasized by my bright red Manolo Blahnik's. We stopped in the fashion district to change, and acquire more clothing, _obviously_.

The doors parted as we stepped past the threshold. This casino had _no_ idea what was coming to it.

We checked into our penthouse and then smoothly made our way through the hundreds of tables to the slots, the first test for my vision. As soon as I decided I would play the first one on the left I received my fortune. I would not win anything until I'd moved to the third machine on the left. So I began where my vision left off, at the third machine on the left. Immediately the sirens went off, coins rained down from below; I knew I should have been here long before this.

Not needing any sleep I went along the different tables playing various games, all the while Jasper controlled my opponent's anger with his momentous skill. It didn't take long until I had over-flowed my bag with chips, so I went to the gift shop, and bought a bigger one.

I didn't even get to fill up my third bag when I was tapped on the shoulder by a genuinely large man. Jasper's eyes rushed to mine as my expression changed. I saw it then, the rage that had consumed him. My vision was now cloudy shifting from one scene to another, indecision plagued my partner.

He did not react when I eyed him suspiciously, this could be handled without violence, which was the only way I would be able to keep my horde of winnings.

"Will you please follow me miss." The muscled man said quietly, for a human.

"If we _must._" I replied gingerly.

"_We?_" The guard questioned.

"My partner, and I." I motioned to Jasper.

"I only want you." He informed.

A rumbling growl harbored within Jasper's throat, his rage intensifying, but at a tone no human could detect.

"I'm going." Jasper demanded.

"Fine." The guard submitted.

The beefy man led us to a secluded staircase with a door that was not marked with any signs, but I knew where he was leading us. We ended up in a stark concrete lined room, with two chairs, that was it.

"Sit" the man instructed.

I did as he requested and eyed Jasper to follow my lead. We listened to the 'quiet' until the human steps gave him away. Jasper was quicker than I and leapt from his place and appeared behind the new comer who was stalking up behind me. A chain clattered to the ground as I turned to witness Jasper's teeth inches from the younger man's throat.

"No, Jasper!" I announced.

Jasper retreated before the man could ascertain the communication between us. Jasper held the man's forearms together behind his back and retrieved the chain that had fallen from his hands. He secured it around the man's wrists and placed him on the chair that Jasper formerly occupied.

"You think you can do that to _us?_" Jasper challenged. "You thought _wrong._"

Soon after we incapacitated the first man re-enforcements arrived. Two men burlier than the man who led us here creaked through the door. They approached Jasper with weary eyes, sincerely afraid of what they saw.

A man spoke from behind the two monstrous men, "You think you can come into _my_ casino and rip _me _off?!" he bullied. "You think you can tie up _my_ men and get out without paying the price for your actions?!" he continued in a sly tone. "You are _wrong_." As the small man appeared between the two monsters, I judged him. He was short and stout, just like a teapot, and did not look more threatening than Renesmee. His balding hair was covered by an atrocious comb over, and his suit gave me a similar impression, "Get them." He ordered.

The two men had no idea what was coming to them, my vision was plagued with scenes from the worst horror films. Jaspers rage had tinted my picture-in-picture red, not from the anger, but from the gore that he'd massacre on them.

"You _don't_ want to do that." I instructed towards the two pieces of meat approaching us.

"Oh, _I _think _I_ do." The squashy leader said.

Jasper leapt towards them, and I knew the ending. It would not turn out well for them. Within a second one of the men lay lifeless on the ground, a victim of Jasper's cat like movements. His head pointed the wrong way as his corpse lay on the floor. I stood between Jasper and the second man, trying my best to rectify the horrific situation.

"Don't. We need to leave." I soothed my voice and aimed it at Jasper's heart.

The rage that seeped through his eyes were locked on the man whom I stood in front of. Jasper's breathing was heavy, examining the scent of the blood that harbored within his veins. Jasper had never been as good with being a vegetarian than any of the Cullen's, and the rage that consumed him only intensified his lust for blood. I extended my hand towards him, relying on his profound love for me to get out of here without more wasted lives.

My mind, incapacitated by the fogging effect of Jasper's mood swings, did not prepare me for what happened next. The goon behind me pulled out a knife, and reached it around to the front of me. Before I could incapacitate him myself, Jasper was on top of him. His teeth clenched over the pounding artery in the man's neck. The blood's wafting smell set my throat on fire. I resisted with every fiber of my being, just clutching aimlessly to Jasper's shirt. The squashy man's eyes were the size of dinner plates by the time Jasper drained the man of every ounce of blood. The second lifeless brute fell at the release of Jasper's jaws.

**So, I thought it would take me much longer to post a new chapter, but I'd like to say that it was by **_**far**_** the easiest chapter to write so far. I really enjoyed this one; I hope you guys did too. **

**Again, if you have any suggestions, comments, or questions please post them and I will get back to you. The more comments I get the more motivated I will be to finish the story!!! Help motivate me! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Suspicion

**Dear Readers,**

**I am so thankful for all of your comments and words of encouragement. If it were not for you guys I would not have anywhere near the kind of motivation I have been feeling lately. As you all know, however, motivation fades so don't forget to Read and the Review! I hope you all like this chapter… It is the shortest of the story so far, but its only because I wanted to end it where I did. You can't blame me, cliff hangers always keep you coming back for more! Don't fret I'm already writing chapter 12. So, ENJOY!**

**To answer Vampire Reader's qualm, if Alice continued using her identification from Forks High School she would technically be 21 or more. **

**Chapter 11: Suspicion**

**ALICE POINT OF VIEW**

The boss's mouth hung open, as he silently assessed Jasper's actions. I looked to my lover, whose complexion was pinker; his iris's not gold but a subtle orange because of his meal. We gazed at each other reluctantly, ashamed of the situation we put ourselves in. The leader of the humans remained alive, intact, and aware of the murders that just occurred. The man that was tied did not get the opportunity to witness the deaths, but we couldn't take any chances.

Jasper noticed my solemn appearance as I discovered the fates of the other two alive men in our presence. It didn't look so good for either of them.

Jasper sprung at the leader before he could escape out of the door he entered. There was no discussion between us verbally, but each of us knew what our tasks were. We had to cover our tracks.

We casually walked out of the room, confident no one would be the wiser. We had arranged the bodies so that the man whom was tied would be framed for the murders of the three. I felt guilty, but guilt is better than revealing to the world the secret world of fairy tale creatures. Jasper agreed it would be best to cash in and leave, so I agreed. However, that did not mean I wanted to leave Vegas. Jasper, although stronger than ever, was plagued by the guilt his wrath had encouraged.

His eyes spoke more to me than any verbal conversation.

"What would be best for you?" I asked.

Jasper's lips quivered as he shied away from the nearest humans. "I don't want to be a monster."

"Antarctica then?" I pondered.

"I want to go home, I need to speak to Carlisle, and I have to rectify the situation." His voice was raged with pain, guilt, uncertainty. I knew he was concerned with the thoughts of our family, of our founder. Carlisle was the epitome of goodness, how would he react to our sins in Vegas?

Jasper's military background kicked in as he determined the best course of action for avoiding suspicion, "We should stay the night here and then go _home_." He emphasized.

**EDWARD POINT OF VIEW**

Four down, four to go.

My wife, bella, and I lay silently in the golden comforter of the wrought iron bed of my old room in the main house. After intercepting Esme's thoughts, I found it would be beneficial if we stayed here while a hefty chunk of our family was 'out'. Emmett had been moved around the home in hopes it would re-animate him in time, but so far I had not heard anything from his mind since after Rosalie had left. Rosalie, had not made any contact since her farewell, and without Alice we did not know what she was up to. Jasper didn't return since Alice left, so we only could assume they re-united and then went to Vegas.

The sun passed through the iridescent clouds as its mass passed above the horizon, the dawn of another day.

"Edward?" ringing bells asked.

"Yes, love?" I answered.

"Do you think things will ever go back to normal?"

"I sincerely hope so." I replied.

"I hope this won't affect Renesmee."

"As do I, although her dreams have been plagued recently." It was true, the past few nights during her sleep her thoughts had moved back to the Volturi, of the cloaks approaching menacingly. The intensions she assumed were to take her from us, and train her to become a soldier of their army.

"Mommy! Daddy!"As if on cue Renesmee was calling from the guest room down the hall. Her voice was troubled, and in a split second I was in the threshold extending my arms for her. She rushed from her bed into them; I squeezed her into my chest and kissed her lovingly on her forehead.

"Do not worry," I explained. "Some dreams I will not allow to come true."

Bella embraced the opposite side of Nessie, creating a sandwich around her. Jacobs clamoring footsteps stopped as he burst through the doorway.

"Nessie?!" he exclaimed.

"Jay!" Nessie wriggled free of us and hoped into Jacobs waiting arms. He cooed and rocked her gently in his arms.

I embraced my wife and watched my daughter and her Jacob.

"Are you ready for some breakfast my dear?" Jacob questioned Nessie.

"Only if I can have a grizzly!" The excitement resonating from her voice would have accelerated my heart beat, like it did to Jacobs, but my heart had been still for over a hundred years.

"Alright, but you better get the go-ahead from your folks." Jacob suggested.

Nessie pulled free of Jacob and clutched onto Bella's and mine's calves. "Mommy, Daddy." Her eyes were wide with pleading, her bottom lip full and protruding.

My mind suddenly rang with Bella's thoughts, _How can I possibly _resist _that face?! I can't say no. If you think it's a bad idea you have to tell her. _

"Of course my daughter you may, but stay close to Jacob." I ordered. Jacob and Renesmee quickly bolted out the front door and into the woods for 'breakfast'.

We descended the staircase at human speed, hand in hand, approaching the gathering of our family. Carlisle and Esme were curled around each other on the ivory sofa; Emmett was perched in the leather arm chair, his eyes blankly staring at the television.

"Good morning." Carlisle greeted us.

"Hello darlings!" Esme cooed. "How was your night?"

"Fine." Bella announced, the look in her eyes suggested that if there had been able her cheeks would have swollen with blush. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I assume Jacob and Nessie are out for the morning?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yes," I replied, "She was craving Grizzly this morning."

Carlisle and Esme both found this information rather tickling, but Emmett did not. I feared to stare at him, but I couldn't help myself. His topaz eyes were truly black, the circles below his eyes were a deep purple. His skin reflected the sunlight in a strange, foreign way. Not the average glittering glow we are all accustomed to. His skin appeared ashy like, almost as if he needed to be dusted, perhaps that was the problem.

Bella caught my gaze linger on Emmett, her hand tugged me closer. We settled down in front of the television, flipping the channels carelessly, until a news story acquired our undivided attention.

"Three murders have been reported at the Palms hotel and casino this morning." The reporter said, "The suspect was apprehended a short while later, police confirmed that there was outstanding evidence against him. Regardless of his outstanding pleas of innocence, he was put under arrest, and has been denied bail."

My mind was enveloped with the thoughts of Carlisle and Esme, shock soaked every word.

_Jasper? Alice? She said they were going to the Palms. No, they couldn't have anything to do with the deaths. Jasper would never… unless. No. Yes. I should call to check on them. _ Carlisle was enveloped with uncertainty, remorse, and most of all shock.

_Do you think that Jasper would be capable of that?_ Bella asked me directly, with her mind.

"Yes." I answered simply. "Carlisle. I think you're right. We should call them."

Before any could respond tires began screeching across the pavement of our drive. The instinctive purr of the engine caught my attention immediately.

"Alice." I announced.

**DUN… DUN… DUH!!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Read & Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: War

Good news readers! School's out for Summer, which means I will have an abundant amount of time to update and continue Perihelion! So I continue the book with Chapter 12. This was a difficult chapter to write only because it is a **very **important chapter, I really had a great time writing it, and I'm very very very excited for you all to read it!. So once again I ask for your motivational guidance and I hope that once you Read you also REVIEW! Thank you and ENJOY!!

**Chapter 12: War**

**BELLA POINT OF VIEW:**

_Alice!?_ The room was over flowing with anticipation. None of us could hide it. Carlisle stood and began pacing back and forth muttering to himself, although we could all plainly understand what he was saying.

"If he did, we must forgive, but to leave that human blamed for their actions is wrong, it must be fixed. It could have been just Alice, if Jasper didn't go with her, he could be innocent." Carlisle mumbled.

The engine roared as it entered the confined space of the submerged garage. Suddenly it died, and two doors opened answering Carlisle's question, Jasper _did_ go. We arranged ourselves along the couches all pointedly attempting to be immersed in other activities. Edward reached forward suddenly turning the power off on the television.

The footsteps were slower than an average human, but they couldn't put off the inevitable for very long. The two emerged hand in hand through the doorway of the kitchen, and four sets of eyes assessed what they saw there. They appeared tense and distraught, Alice's eyes combing over ours, Jasper's were glued to the floor at his feet.

"I have a confession." Jasper's voice was hard and cold, until I realized he was _afraid. _

"Yes?" Carlisle voiced, he said not accusing merely interested in what Jasper was about to divulge.

Jasper did not need any words, merely raising his eyes to all of us to understand. His eyes were not the liquid gold of the vegetarian life, but a bright un-mistakable orange-pink.

"Oh!" Esme exclaimed.

"Jasper…" Carlisle began, but couldn't find the words.

Edward didn't move, or speak; he heard the whole story in Alice and Jasper's thoughts.

"Let me explain." Jasper insisted at all four of us. "Alice was being confronted by these goons, they wanted to _torture_ us. I couldn't _allow_ it. Then one of them came at her with a knife…" He continued explaining the circumstances for the murders. "I was just _so_ overpowered with anger I couldn't stop it. I can't stop thinking about their faces. About the fear I felt in them before we killed..." Jasper spoke of nothing more, he sunk into a deep depression, and I prayed he would not become a second Emmett.

"Jasper, Alice." Carlisle began. "I understand what you went through, it is natural. God knows that if Esme, or any of you were threatened by _anyone_ they would have a significant price to pay. Unfortunately, the crimes you committed need to be addressed; we cannot let an innocent human take the blame for such behavior."

That day, however tense, was the happiest day our family had encountered in weeks. Renesmee was overjoyed that Alice and Jasper had returned, although she repeatedly asked where Aunt Rose was.

"She's still on vacation, munchkin," Alice lied smoothly.

"Why hasn't she called?" Nessie persisted.

"I'm sure she has tried, she loves you Ness, all of us love you." I intruded. My daughter was one of the most significant events in the Cullen's long lives, not one of us could love her any less, for any reason.

All of the family nodded whispering quiet agreements. A loping of padded feet grew louder as it rounded through the forest towards our home. Each of us went on alert as we acknowledged that the pace was not steady or determined, it was frantic and flighty. Seth's sandy figure could be seen through the window as Edward briskly instructed us.

"Jasper, Bella, Carlisle would you please follow me outside? Alice, Esme, would you please mind Renesmee for us?"

"Of course." Esme nodded. Alice glared at the three of us who were following behind Edward. As we passed the threshold of Renesmee's hearing capabilities Edward briefed us on what Seth had communicated towards him.

"There is a confrontation between Sam and Jacob, Sam is very heated and it may escalate into a battle. We must prevent this outlandish occurrence at all costs."

"Sam? Is it because of the tribal council's decision?" I responded.

"Partly, one of the younger of the pack divulged a secret to Seth that Sam had ended patrol of the Eastern territory of our home. Leaving us slightly un-protected, Jacob is, obviously, upset." Edward concluded as we raced to keep up with his frantic pace.

The forest gave way to the all too familiar clearing. Gathered there were a monumental number of werewolves a majority of them lined behind the onyx werewolf I recognized as Sam. Jacob's rusty coat was flanked by three of his four members, and ask Seth joined his rank the pack was complete. I assessed the reaction of Sam's pack, which more than doubled Jacob's in number. As we approached Sam's pack shied away from my family and barred their teeth in our direction. _What a warm welcome_ I projected towards Edward.

His frame again folded slightly in front of me as he listened intently to the communication of the wolves.

"Would you mind, Edward?" Carlisle requested.

Edward obliged, and his voice lost its angelic ring as the husky version of Sam's took over. "Why do you seek me, my brother?"

"Why do you leave my imprint and _your_ friends un-protected?" Jacob accused.

"It is my choice as the Alpha of the tribal pack to choose the patrol areas of _my_ pack. You can do the same, Jacob." Sam responded, the shorn fur elongated down his spine, the talons in his paws digging trenches on the Earth.

"Then why do you seek more territory of _mine_ if you could regain the portion you lost by _your own _decision?" Jacob persisted, his rustic fur which had grown shaggy rose in competition with Sam's. Although his coat was longer it astonished me the size variation between the two. The last time I had seen Sam and Jacob side by side they had been equal, now Jacob's physique was without question the more impressive of all of the wolves.

"You would not understand. _Alpha's _make decisions that benefit _their_ pack." Sam refuted. 

"Then you find yourself separate from us, and we no longer share brotherhood with _you._" Jacob spoke coolly.

"It was my impression that _you_ didn't order around your comrades? So you order them to separate from their true pack?" he challenged.

"_My_ friends are free to choose whoever their _rightful Alpha _is_._"

"Then let them choose." Sam's posture eased as he directed his attention to the four behind Jacob, "Let me extend the invitation to you all _my brothers_, and of course _sister,_" Leah's body elongated her lips rolling up only slightly to announce her decision before Sam could even finish his sentence. "…to become a part of the _family _our ancestors intended. Come _home._"

Not a single hair moved behind Jacob. "You're wrong there, _Sam._ They are in _their_ rightful place. You were **never** _born_ to lead the tribe. _I _was."

A deep chuckle escaped Sam's lungs, "The bones within you are not but jello dear Jacob, and nothing proves me right more than the compassion you hold for the leeches you call _family._" Sam sneered, not even directing his eyes towards us. "I guess they are more powerful than we once anticipated, obviously, they have trained werewolves as their _pet __**dogs.**_"

Then Jake lost it. The craze I could see building up in his eyes this whole time suddenly became a blaze, an inferno that could not be extinguished by anything other than Sam's blood. His muscles contorted as the bulk of his frame lunged forward, his jaws parted as they aimed for the soft jugular of Sam. Sam reacted expectantly, lowering his head, and covering his weaknesses. The dance that ensued between the two was faster than any movement I could ever expect from beasts of their size. Back and forth they sauntered not striking each other merely looking for holes.

Jake found one.

The angle at which Sam's body changed directions was slightly leaned too far to the left and Jacob lunged; his teeth sinking deep into Sam's flesh. The blood erupting through the punctures although wet and ripe did nothing to my thirst, humph, werewolves. A thick tearing sound stole my attention away from my thoughts, as I witnessed Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward pulling Jacob from Sam's flank. Sam, once freed, extended his own muzzle; fangs centimeters from Edwards outstretched hands of compliance.

A tingling sensation burst from my singularity as my envelope projected from me like a javelin. I felt my families sparks within the bubble that encircled them, and with a resounding boom Sam whom had sentenced Edward to a fate which I would _never_ allow, was projected thirty feet in the air towards the spruce nearly two hundred feet away. The hiss that resounded from my throat caught all attention on the field. As my newly formed patrician prevented any further contact between the two groups, Edward returned by my side, however Jasper and Carlisle remained at Jacobs flanks at the spear of the line.

Sam's figure had risen from the ground with the assistance of his beta and gamma. He slowly made his way back to the spear, I could distinguish the gouges in his side created by Jacobs's massive jaws, but to my disappointment, they were already partially healed. A pronounced limp, however, in his front right appendage did not recover as he resumed his position, which I could only guess was caused by my shields launching capabilities.

Edward then resumed his play-by-play for our benefit.

"I see you have chosen where your alliances lie." Sam scolded. "Consider this the end of any treaty that may, had, or will ever be honored between the two packs. You are no longer authorized to encroach on _any_ territory of La Push. Any actions against my word and war will likely ensue."

"You cannot rightfully command the tribe to agree with this." Jacob challenged.

Sam's posture stiffened, from pride or fear of loosing his rank he replied, "I _am_ Alpha."

DUN… DUN… DUH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What did you think?! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13: Drastic

**Dear Readers:**

**Okay, I'm very thrilled and motivated about the story so far. Right below this is a RECAP of the last few sentences in Chapter 12 because I will begin right where I left off. **

Chapter 12 Recap:

"_I see you have chosen where your alliances lie." Sam scolded. "Consider this the end of any treaty that may, had, or will ever be honored between the two packs. You are no longer authorized to encroach on __any__ territory of La Push. Any actions against my word and war will likely ensue."_

"_You cannot rightfully command the tribe to agree with this." Jacob challenged._

_Sam's posture stiffened, from pride or fear of loosing his rank he replied, "I __am__ Alpha."_

Chapter 13: Drastic

**EDWARD POV:**

Jacob's posture remained challenging towards Sam. Jacob's mind was filled with communication between him and his pack members.

'_I don't want war, but Sam's opinion will not change. I have the power to override him, but he wouldn't comply, he will fight me to the death.' _Jacob began

'_Maybe you should fight him to the death,' _Leah suggested

'_Killing Sam would be treason!' _Quil insisted.

'_Violence isn't the answer, Jacob; you should council with our parents.' _ Seth argued.

'_We cannot set a toe on La-push land. Contact with the Elders is too risky; it would become a blood bath.' _Embry insisted.

Sam's voice penetrated Jacobs mind, "Fall back, Jacob."

A new side of Jacob surfaced as he replied, "Step down, Sam."

"Never." Sam replied both of the groups began separating in the space. The two packs movement shifted into reverse, snarls and flashes of canine teeth reverberated through the groups.

Hostility hung in the air as each disappeared into their separate lands. Carlisle and Jasper followed behind Jacob and his pack while I quickly grasp onto my soul mate's hand. I lifted her sculpted hand to my mouth, pressing my lips to her ivory skin.

"Don't worry, I won't allow any harm to befall you, or our family." I comforted her. An all too familiar look of worry graced her angelic features. I lowered her hand as we followed Jacob's pack out of no-man's-land. All the while contemplating the thoughts exchanged between the packs, and the thoughts of the separate packs. The emotion that Jasper and I could both distinguish made this confrontation much more disturbing. Sam's lust for power, the envy, rage, and pride was driving him toward eliminating the competition while he was ahead. There was no hope to end this peacefully. War was an option, but there was still another I doubted any had considered yet.

**BELLA POINT OF VIEW:**

There we stood, contemplating. All of us facing each other in a roughly formed circle, Carlisle and Esme arm in arm stood across the circle from Jacob. Edward and I stood to the left of Jacob, whose pack was lined to his right. Alice and Jasper clutching each other just to the left of Edward, and Renesmee stood eagerly in front of me. The tension was restricting, and as much as I had wanted to keep Renesmee out of the situation, she was too intelligent to try and put it past her.

"So. What's the plan?" Seth eagerly asked.

"We should fight!" Leah urged

"They are our _brothers_!" Quil argued. "You could not eliminate them more than you could kill your brother!" he motioned towards Seth.

"They have a funny way of showing their brotherhood." Leah reminded.

"Perhaps, with negotiation between the Elders and Sam we could somehow find peace once again?" Carlisle dreamed.

"Sam won't back down. He won't listen to the elders. He _is the_ Alpha. He makes his _own_ rules." Jacob explained.

"You _could _force him to stand down, couldn't you Jacob?" Embry suggested.

"Sam will fight to the death. I've seen it in his head; he'd rather die than kneel to Jacob." Edward began, "There is no hope for peace this time, Carlisle. Jacob, there is only one option to spare us from this war that Sam is convinced of."

"Well then we'll just have to do that." Alice nodded, her expression tense as her seeing capabilities were blinded as our futures began to be so intertwined with the pack.

"What is it?" Jasper questioned in unison with Carlisle.

"Anything would be better than war." Esme agreed.

We stood waiting for Edward to unveil his grand plan, anxious to set this all right, until I understood his resistance. "We have to leave." I answered Edward's unspoken explanation.

"We have to leave." Edward nodded in agreement.

The horror that cascaded through me felt as if razorblades were pulsing through my empty veins. My motionless heart would have swollen with the thought of leaving the place that I called home. This was the place where my life had so splendidly changed. It was where I met Edward, Forks is where Renesmee was born; where our family had come together, and most recently where it had begun to separate.

Shocked murmurs of understanding flowed through ought the circle. Carlisle's steady expression didn't change as he assessed our conclusion.

"Edward is right. We must leave." Carlisle agreed.

Jacob's expression was one that tore me in two, as he looked at me. I knew he could not stand to be separated from Renesmee for any significant length of time, and to suggest that we move away from him was something he had never considered. Could he live without her? No. I knew that better than anything.

Jacob proclaimed, "I'm going with you."

"Jake!" Leah argued. "You can't go, who will be Alpha? We can't go back to Sam after that!"

"You won't have to." Jacob explained. "You will be Alpha in my absence, Leah."

"I…" Leah stumbled over the shock of Jacob's simple order. "I…"

"Yeah, Leah!!" Seth encouraged. "But we are going to miss you so much Jake! You have to come back, often, or we can come visit you! ROAD TRIP!"

Seth's enthusiasm encouraged us all that we were making the right decision, until Renesmee tugged on the bottom of my shirt. As soon as I grasp her hand to lift her to my chest a vision popped into my mind, Charlie.

Edward saw it just as I had, as he grasped my free hand in his. "He knew it was bound to happen. You warned him in the beginning."

Conversations regarding our new home became the topic of the evening, but I couldn't even spare a fraction of my expanded mind to consider those things. I was entirely focused on my father, Charlie. How could I tell him we would be leaving? He would be broken.

"I was thinking, maybe we should move to a big city this time, think of the Lottery!" Alice pondered as she spoke animatedly with Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Jasper.

"Maybe a small town is better, considering recent events." Carlisle suggested, I was sure he was speaking about Jasper, but attempting to call as little attention to the fact as possible.

"Oh." Alice responded, obviously disappointed she would not able to get her hands on a very valuable lottery ticket.

"I was looking in this outdoor magazine at the Newton's store a few weeks ago, and it had a full issue dedicated to South Western Alaska!" Esme encouraged.

Edward optimistically informed, "There are plenty of bears in that area."

"Great, Emmett will lo…" Esme stopped, for a brief moment we had all but forgot about our vegetable big brother.

"Maybe this change will benefit not only the werewolves, but perhaps Emmett will improve with brand new surroundings." Carlisle hoped.

We all had hope. That's all we could have, and I hoped that Charlie wouldn't hate me forever for leaving him. I snatched my Ferrari keys off of their designated hook and ran to my car. Edward followed behind me holding Renesmee in his arms.

"I have to do this alone, Ness." I told her.

"He's _my_ grandfather." She insisted.

"Let your mother go speak with him, Nessie. Then when she phones I will bring to visit with Charlie myself." Edward promised.

"Fine, but mom, please do not upset Gramps." Nessie instructed.

"I'll do my best, but no guarantees" I kissed my daughter gently on the lips and before getting in my car I embraced my husband.

As I sped down the familiar roads of Forks I could not help but think that this would be one of the last times I would do so. Although we would be leaving some problems, others had yet to be solved.

"Dad." I tried to sound as calm as possible. "We are moving." Short, simple and to the point, I thought that would be best.

The look of shock that crossed his face would have made me believe he was having another heart attack, if it weren't for my keen hearing abilities that detected no faltering in his heart. He sat down as I watched once again his color change from red, to purple, to green, and slowly back to the olive shade of neutrality. "So soon." He said.

"I'm sorry I should have told you sooner, but we are also on short notice." I explained.

"But you won't actually leave for a few months right?" Charlie clarified.

"We are leaving as soon as Alice and Esme find accommodations."

"And Jacob?" Charlie asked.

"He won't be far." I admitted.

He stood silent staring at me for several minutes. Until the limited water-works began, "I'm sure going to miss you kid." He stood from his seat and wrapped his pulsing warm arms around me.

I supported his weight for a few minutes until he released me, "We won't be far for you either, Dad. I promise we'll find a way to visit. You could even take a trip up to see us too?"

"Will I see you again before you leave?" He asked.

"I'm not sure Dad."

"Can I see Nessie before you go?" He pleaded.

"Of course!" I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Edward's phone, after the first ring I could hear the distinct sound of Edward's Volvo crunching along the stones of the drive. I didn't finish the call. Charlie heard a car door close and waltzed out onto the patio with open arms as Renesmee jogged up the steps into her grand father's arms. Edward followed solemnly, his eyes at the ground, until they found mine.

_Don't look so down Edward._ I transmitted to him mentally.

He shrugged and took in the scene in front of us. Our daughter embraced with Charlie as we clutched aimlessly to each other. Knowing our life was about to change drastically.

**Now that you've read, now time to review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Move

So, I have to tell you all a story, because if I told my friends they would laugh, and if I told my boyfriend he'd probably roll his eyes at me and tell me I'm spending to much time writing this fan fiction of mine. I was riding my bike around the block for exercise, and I've been sick recently (with a cold). As I was riding I noticed my throat was burning, and rather sore & dry. I couldn't help but wonder if that is what it would feel like to be a Vampire?! And later, I found myself eating a red Popsicle. HA! Anyway…

I continue my story with Chapter 14, it's titled: Move, for obvious reasons.

**Chapter 14: Move**

**  
BELLA POINT OF VIEW:**

Even moving the Cullen's are immaculate. Although we had only decided four hours ago that we were going to move there were already moving trucks parked outside, well sort of trucks. Esme had heard of these things called "PODS" which are just large containers, which can be shipped world wide, and apparently she thought it was a great idea because there were multiple of them parked out side.

Edward pulled up behind me and parked in the lengthy driveway. He grasped my hand as Renesmee ran past us towards the house filled with action. The setting of the sun added a subtle haze to the perimeter of the house. The sunlight caught Edward's cheek before it settled below the horizon, the brilliant shine that reflected off his diamond embedded skin knocked all of the oxygen out of me. If I couldn't have Forks, at least I could have most of the gifts it had given me.

Walking into the house a flurry of movement ripped me out of my comforting bubble with my husband.

"Edward." Esme called from the story above. "Will you please stop Alice."

Quickly, our hearing attuned to track her exact location within the home. She was on the same level as Esme, although her movement was far too erratic. Edward glanced over at me with my favorite crooked smile and bolted up the stairs in two bounds. Carlisle was fumbling around in the living room.

"What are you doing, Carlisle?" I asked as I watched him patrolling the area.

"I'm removing some of the paintings." He replied as he lifted the large twelve foot by ten foot painting off of the wall with one hand. He proceeded towards the door, good thing I had left it ajar. "Esme only wants to bring the ones earlier than the seventeenth century. She also put one of those containers in front of the cottage for your and Edward's things."

"Thanks Carlisle!" I leaped to the second floor in two motions, mimicking Edward. I followed the hall towards Jasper and Alice's room, avoiding the neatly piled boxes along the wall. Edward and Alice were arguing quietly, Edward's portion of the conversation was the only auditory excerpt.

"I would," he confessed.

"You know what she would bring," he defended.

"Good. Thank you Alice." Edward finished. He turned to me as I entered through the door, "We should begin packing as well."

"Have you already bought a house?" I asked Alice.

"Yes!" she almost squealed.

"Wh..?" I couldn't finish my sentence before Alice responded.

"Ninilchik, Alaska!" she burst. "Of course it's not a large town; as a matter of fact it's smaller than Forks, if you can believe it."

"When are we leaving then?" I wondered.

"In the morning." Edward answered as Alice became too pre-occupied with tossing things into the various size boxes that that consumed her room. I gazed at Edward with curiosity, fear, and excitement. It would be my first move with my new family, and it was a guarantee it would be an adventure.

Edward and I raced back to our cottage, he won. Like Carlisle promised me a large Red container was parked in front of our little home. I sighed, for lack of better words, to describe how I was feeling.

"I know." Edward replied to my quiet explanation. "One day, we will come back to Forks." He encouraged me. Although he tried to comfort me, it's effect was not as he intended.

Sure, we would return to Forks, one day. When everyone I knew here was dead. When Charlie was gone, Bill, Sue, Angela, the Newton's… my head reeled through the images of all the people I would leave, forever.

Edward suddenly swept me off of my feet, a chuckle reverberating through his chest. He carried me swiftly towards the door, and over the threshold. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's a part of my job description." He reminded me.

I kissed him passionately, because that was also a part of my job. He returned my kiss fervently, his arms which already wrapped around me tightened. I knew where this was going, but we didn't make it that far. His body yielded to my demands, and mine molded to his.

"I love you," he whispered as our love making accelerated.

"Forever." I promised.

We could have continued for weeks. Unfortunately, we didn't have that kind of time, at least in our familiar home.

A soft knocking echoed through our now empty cottage, Edward's chest growled playfully, refusing to rise from the floor of our bedroom.

"MOM, DAD!" Nessie demanded from the front door.

"Edward, Bella!?" Jacob called. "We're coming IN," he emphasized. Mentally; I recognized it was a good thing we had dressed. Right after Jacob finished the door sounded as it creaked open Nessie bolting into our bedroom, and tumbling overtop the two of us cuddled there.

"Time to MOVE!!!" Nessie announced, much louder than necessary.

"Alright." Edward said, sounding defeated.

"Up! UP!" Nessie pestered us, until we stood and followed her into our mostly empty living room. Jacob sat on the couch his head hung lazily on the back. Edward eyed him suspiciously there, he wound Renesmee's hair between his fingers hypnotically.

"Renesmee, let's go get some dinner before we leave." Edward suggested.

"M'kay, I am a little hungry." Nessie admitted. They left without another word.

My best friend didn't move when Nessie left, I could only guess what he was experiencing.

"Bella." He called.

I slowly walked around the couch until I sat directly across from him.

"What is it Jake?"

It took him a minute to work up the courage until he admitted blatantly, "I'm afraid."

"I am too." I answered.

"La Push is all I have ever known. I don't want to leave." Before I could interrupt him with comforting words he began again, "but I must." He sighed, and I didn't interrupt "I can imagine how you felt."

I looked at him questioningly.

"When you had to choose… between us," He finished.

"It's hard." I admitted, for lack of a better word.

"...but," he continued, "before you go trying to convince me to stay, I know who I can't live without."

Before Jacob could tell me anything else I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder, "I love you Jacob, you will always be my best man. Thank you for loving my daughter the way you do. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in our lives."

Jacob's blazing body warmed my cold bloodless arteries when he wrapped his hands willingly around my waist.

"Bells," he chuckled, "you're turning into a freak show."

I continued to wail; until I laughed. I couldn't help it; I was supposed to be comforting him not the other way around.

"Whoa." Jacob commented on my sudden change in mood, "Definite freak show."

"Shut up." I replied, still hugging him tightly. "Don't worry about anything Jacob; everything works out, in the end."

We didn't speak for a while, until we released each other.

"How do you think Leah will do as the sub-Alpha?" I asked.

"She'll do fine." He admitted, "She's a fantastic Beta, she'll do well as an Alpha. You should see her, it's like she's become a different person, already. She was born to lead, sort of."

I nodded in agreement, as Edward walked through the door, his eyes a fierce gold. Renesmee followed hastily in, and as soon as she crossed the threshold Jacobs eyes came back to life. There was no hesitation, no fear, Renesmee was his whole world. It gave me confidence that everything would, eventually, work out.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked all of us.

Edward and I clutched each others hand, Alice and Jasper similarly embraced, Esme held pointlessly to Emmett's still hand. Jacob held Renesmee in front of the collective of his pack.

"Ready." We spoke in unison.

"Let us set forth to new, greener, pastures." Carlisle concluded, there was a certain air in his voice I had not heard before, and it gave me hope.

We loaded up into only three cars, the rest of which would be transported, along with our possessions, to our new home. Esme and Carlisle escorted Emmett to Carlisle's Mercedes. Alice had convinced Jasper to let her drive her Porsche. Meanwhile, Jacob, Renesmee, Edward and I piled into my BMW.

As we pulled away from our now former home, and into town a distinct sound penetrated the silent dawn. Wolves, howling to the moon that now fell behind the horizon, it was not a goodbye, only a 'see you soon'.

**ROSALIE POINT OF VIEW:  
**

"That's so beautiful ." I complimented Alex on his project, he had been working on it all day.

A car braked as it approached the little blue house. The car's engine thrummed to an end, and shortly thereafter a man piled out, shuffling objects in his grasp.

"Your father's home." I announced to the children.

"No Rose! You can't leave!!" they whined. Since I became their live in nanny I had taken on the entire mother role in their lives. I was the nurturer in the household, and Scott, their father had been demoted to the disciplinarian. Usually when Scott returned from work I would have his meal ready and waiting on the table. He would eat and then take over the children for the remainder of the night. I would playfully act the part of human, I showered, took timed bathroom breaks, and even slept; well sort of.

It was my childhood dream come true. I had everything that Bella had, and more. I had admitted it to myself within this last month that I did envy her. She had the child she never expected and the immortal husband, and life. This way, at least, I had children; sort of. Now, having been away from my family for such a length of time, I began to envy my old life. I missed Emmett terribly, and I was shocked when he hadn't come after me. I probably would have come home sooner if it weren't for that fact. It hurt me to think he didn't come after me, was I not worth it to him? No. I don't believe that. We had been married at least fifteen times, and been together for more than sixty years.

The daily routine was becoming tiring, boring, and I knew, deep down, that I couldn't live like this forever. The time would soon come when I would leave Scott and his children.


	15. Chapter 15: Wreckage

_**And so finally, I continue with the 15th**__** chapter. It has been 5 months in the making, and finally I am proud to say I know where I am going, and I am ready to do it. Enjoy and I promise to update again soon… if you comment. **_

**CHAPTER 15: Wreckage**

**BELLA POV:**

The cars were soon filled with all of the members of my large family. Carlisle's car was the first to shift into reverse and pull down the long windy drive. Alice followed close behind in second, and then Edward pulled along with them, completing our parade.

We all stopped in line as Carlisle waited to pull out onto the main highway. Unexpectedly, Carlisle's car turned left; heading north, instead of our desired direction which should have been East. He was heading straight towards La-Push and the treaty line.

"What's he doing?" Jacob immediately recognized, leaning forward in between Edward and I watching Carlisle's car disappear behind the trees.

Alice apparently, was not oblivious to Carlisle's hasty left turn, but Edward was around her Porsche before she had pressed on the gas in response.

"What's he _thinking_" Jacob sarcastically commented as we hastily speed in pursuit.

"I'll know when we get closer." Edward coolly informed him as his foot plummeted onto the pedal lurching the car forward and instantly closing the distance.

As we approached within range, Edward began shaking his head. His tone was cold as he described Carlisle's thoughts, "He want's to confront Sam. This is so sudden, something's different, we have to stop him."

Jacob's tone was urgent, "If you're going to do something, you better do it quickly the treaty line is about two miles away, if he passes it Sam will attack, it doesn't matter if we are just driving along the highway, and apparently Carlisle isn't too concerned about making an appearance anyway."

"Alice?" Edward answered his phone there was a significant pause, "Okay." He hung up.

"Bella. We don't have time, take my seat. Then stop the car."

"Alright."

His window rolled down as he lithely leaped onto the hood. I hastily took his position, and there was almost no swerve when I grasp onto the wheel and began to hit the brake, these skills can only be attributed to my vampirism, god knows Edward would never have entrusted me with this task before I had been changed. Then just before our momentum had slowed Edward's crouch gave him away, he was going to leap in front of Carlisle's car, he had already spoken to Alice. It must have been the only way.

His leap from the hood was so cat like and sleek I was suddenly confident that this would turn out well. Hopefully, although as Edward's image arrived at Carlisle's car I could see the immediate stop as Carlisle's car crunched around a now invisible point, Edward. The resounding crash set my heart on fire again. I didn't stop, I speed ahead and leapt from the car yelling backwards to Jacob, "Keep her in the car!" referring to Renesmee.

I was not so confident anymore, regardless the fact that Edward is a Vampire I was beyond concerned for him.

"Edward?!" I called bounding in only a few strides to the scene where the car was mangled around a very pale figure.

"Bella, it's okay." Edward responded then swiftly made his way out of wreckage, pulling Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett from the inflated cabin.

"Why did you do that? I liked that car." Carlisle noted, a whiney tone in his voice.

Edward grasp onto his bicep, "Carlisle you can't go onto tribe land, it will start a war we cannot win without massive loss on our part. Think of the consequences!"

Edward's reasoning did nothing to stop Carlisle's thought process, because Edward swiftly was tugging him away into our car, Esme also grasping onto his other arm pulling him into the backseat with Jacob.

Esme slipped in with them.

Alice and Jasper had gotten out of the Porsche parked a few feet away, she ran quickly over and carried Emmett towards her Porsche where Jasper was waiting at to help negotiate him into his seat. Esme pushed Carlisle into our car next to Renesmee and Jacob.

"I'll take care of that." Jasper pointed to the steaming wreckage of the once sleek Mercedes.

"What car should we get to replace it?" I heard Carlisle muse from in the backseat.

"Jaguar." Jacob replied, his tone colorful with enthusiasm.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"See you home in a little while." Jasper called from the road as he looked swiftly both ways before hauling the crumpled car off the road and then negotiating it swiftly through the trees, we had been abnormally lucky that no one was on the road to witness the incident.

"Let's go back home, once more." Alice agreed.

Edward resumed the drivers position as we followed Alice hastily speed off towards our familiar home, again.

It was nice to see the scenery once more of our familiar drive, the swerving trail through the lines of trees. They were so welcoming, once decorated with the bright lights for parties and the satin bows for one of the biggest days of our lives. It didn't last long the with the way we all drive. I was partially thankful, because it was Carlisle, Jacob, and Edward considering and debating the various replacements available in the next big city we drove through on the way to Ninilchik.

As we turned the final corner we spotted Seth in human form and Leah in wolf form waiting in the same place they were when we left. Although, the look on their faces indicated that they had not just remained there. There was knowledge in their eyes, they had defiantly seen the incident on the highway.

"What's going on?" Seth motioned towards Carlisle smoothly as he looked to Edward for an explanation.

I could hear Leah's unhappy grumble as she looked intensely towards Jacob, in his human form.

"It's a long story." Jacob answered. "I'll change." He walked away quickly, and Renesmee in response raced after him. She was soon thwarted, however, by Edward as he intercepted her and combed his hands through her delicate curls.

Esme and Carlisle hastily exited the car and Carlisle was talking to Esme very passionately, "Why not confront them? We are the _CULLENS_" he emphasized again.

I looked wide eyed at Edward, glad he was in the opposite direction so that Esme would not be entirely offended by my reaction.

I expanded my mental shield so that Edward could hear me, _What has gotten into him?_

Edwards eye brow raised slightly, a confused and concerned expression expanded around his features as he shook his head in response to my question. Renessme looked towards the wilderness waiting for the sight of Jacob strolling out in wolf form.

Alice helped sooth Carlisle by again talking about the new car options, and I was surprised when Alice began talking about fashion that not only Esme but also Carlisle were interested in the discussion. I never knew he liked fashion that much.

"Daddy?" Renessme asked politely. Edward chuckled and replied, with his smooth velvet tone, "Yes, darling?"

"Do we still get to go to the new house?" Her eyes were pleading, as she couldn't use her gift because she had no images to transmit, it was new, it was foreign, it was an adventure.

"We shall see." Edward rationed.

I nodded in agreement when her milky brown eyes contacted mine for verification. Then she looked to Carlisle, Alice and Esme and she pointed out, "Why is Uncle Emmett still in the car?"

Before we had time to explain we could hear Jasper tugging the little, extraordinary round Mercedes wreckage through the trees. Once he had cleared the last trunks the through the ball into the air and drop kicked it almost four hundred feet away, it resembled a giant form of soccer.

"Emmett would love that.." Esme cried softly into Carlisle's shoulder, although he was quickly off bounding towards Jasper, in opposition for a competition. The car would not have been my first choice as a soccer ball, but considering the emptiness of the house it was probably the only thing they could use, it wasn't like it was too heavy for them anyway.

And so we spent the remainder of the afternoon lazing in the remarkable sunshine, waiting to hear back from Jacob, awaiting another council among us to determine our next course of action. Would Carlisle try to defy us again? Would it be safe for us to enter a new territory without all of our heads securely fastened to our shoulders. The future was again unknown, and it no longer made Alice upset, its effect now weighed heavily on me.

_**Please comment to help inspire the next chapter **__**J**__** I can't do it alone. **_


End file.
